FF Yunjae The Jung Sitter
by elmaesteryosephine
Summary: CHAP 6? err... ya... pokoknya ini udah nyampe chap enem . . saia bingung bikin sumarrynya - - silahkan bacaaaaaaa )/
1. Chapter prolog

**FF Yunjae prolog **

**Title: The Jung Sitter **  
**Genre: Romance **  
**Rated: M **  
**Cast: Yunjae **  
**Warn: yaoi, typos, NC. **

Ini fic uji coba, kalo bagus aku lanjut kalo enggak ya aku bakal hapus.  
Silahkan baca prolognya dulu ne~

* * *

" Hei, kau!" Panggil seorang namja tampan berumur 28 tahun dari dalam mobil mewahnya.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil yang ia buka, guna melihat namja cantik yang baru saja ia ajak bicara.

Namja cantik yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu menatap bingung padanya, lalu melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa ialah yang dipanggil.

" Aku?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Iya, kau! Siapa lagi?" Jawab namja tampan itu kesal.

" Kemarilah!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Namja berambut hitam itu menghampirinya dengan ribuan pertanyaan bersarang dikepalanya.

" Kim Jaejoong" rapal namja tampan itu saat membaca name tag yang tersemat di seragam namja cantik tadi.

" Aku ingin kau bekerja padaku mulai besok" namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya, dan menyerahkannya pada namja cantik yang ada disamping mobilnya.

" Datanglah ketempat ini sepulang sekolah" katanya sebelum melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terbengong ditempatnya.

Jaejoong membaca kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh namja itu.

" Jung Yunho, Executive Director of Jung's Group" ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, bahwa aku sedang butuh pekerjaan?"

Jaejoong berdiri didepan sebuah pintu bercat putih yang ada di sebuah rumah super besar, milik seorang namja yang kemarin ia temui dijalan.

Ia menekan tombol bell yang ada di kotak intercom, lalu berdiri dengan gelisah disana.

Tak berselang lama, seorang namja tampan berbalut baju santai membuka pintu itu, dan menyuruh Jaejoong masuk.

" Jadi... Kau bersedia bekerja padaku?" Tanya namja tadi, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong yang duduk diseberangnya menatap Yunho dengan kedua mata bulat nan bening miliknya.

" Hmm... Aku mau" ucapnya ragu.

" Tapi... Apa pekerjaanku?" Lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho tersenyum, em... Menyeringai mendengarnya.

" Bukan pekerjaan yang berat" ia melipat kedua kakinya sambil bersandar di sofa maroon miliknya.

" Kau akan menjadi seorang sitter" lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung.

" Sitter?" Tanya Jaejoong memastikan

Yunho mengangguk.

" Lalu, mana anak asuhku?"

Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Lalu menatapnya intens

" Anak asuhmu..." Bisiknya.

" Ada didepanmu"

" MWO?"

Trus Jaejoong dihamili ama Yunho trus mereka kawin n punya anak.

End.

Gimana?  
Lanjut or delete?


	2. Chapter 1

**FF Yunjae. 01 **

**Title: The Jung Sitter **  
**Genre: Romance **  
**Rated: M **  
**Cast: Yunjae **  
**Warn: yaoi, typos, NC. **

Ini fic uji coba, kalo bagus aku lanjut kalo enggak ya aku bakal hapus.

* * *

Seorang namja tinggi berbadan tegap berjalan cepat di lorong sebuah perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Jung's Group, itulah nama perusahaan yang ia kelola sampai saat ini.

Kedua mata musangnya fokus pada berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya, dan kedua telinganya ia gunakan untuk mendengarkan celotehan sekertarisnya, yang tengah membacakan jadwal-jadwalnya hari ini.

Namja tadi duduk di kursi yang berada di ruangannya, masih tetap fokus pada puluhan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja dengan papan kaca bertuliskan, Jung Yunho, Executive Director.

" Sohee, tolong siapkan mobil untuk jadwalku selanjutnya" ucapnya tanpa memandang yeoja cantik itu sedikitpun.

" Baik, sajangnim" yeoja tadi membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlalu dari sana.

Tak berselang lama, yeoja bernama Kwon Sohee tadi kembali ke ruangan itu, memberitahukan bahwa mobil yang dipesan atasannya tadi sudah ia siapkan.

Namja tampan bermata musang itu langsung beranjak dari ruangannya tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun. Waktu adalah uang, itulah mottonya.

Ia memasuki mobil hitam milik perusahaannya itu dengan aura seorang pemimpin yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Membelah hingar bingar malam di Seoul.

Tak butuh waktu lama buatnya sampai di sebuah restaurant berkelas yang terdapat di pusat kota. Tempatnya bertemu dengan investor tetapnya diperusahaan, yang juga merupakan seorang sahabat sejak masa SMAnya, Park Yoochun.

Yunho diantar oleh seorang waitress saat ia mengatakan meja pesanan mereka. Dan ia melihat Yoochun tengah duduk sambil membaca buku menu yang ada ditangannya.

" Ehem" namja tampan itu berdehem saat menyadari Yoochun yang berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Ia masih berdiri di samping meja mereka, menunggu respon dari teman lamanya itu. Namun sepertinya, teman kurang ajarnya itu enggan untuk merespon.

Ia berdehem sekali lagi untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari namja cassanova itu, dan usahanya berhasil.

Namja cool itu meletakan buku menunya, dan menatap Yunho datar.

Yunho mengangkat kedua alisnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Yoochun ketus

" Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku duduk?" Yunho balik bertanya.

Yoochun mendengus sebal.

" Kalau kau ingin duduk, maka duduklah, Jung. Aku mengundangmu kesini sebagai seorang teman, bukan pertner kerja. Lagi pula tenagaku tidak sebanyak milikmu yang setelah bekerja seharian, masih bisa berceloteh panjang lebar" Yoochun terengah setelah menyampaikan isi hatinya pada sahabatnya itu.

Yunho terkejut mendengarnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tertawa lepas seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Yoochun.

" Biar kutebak!" Ujarnya setengah tertawa.

" Pasti Junsu yang membuatmu terlihat layaknya seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami datang bulan seperti tadi" goda Yunho masih tertawa lebar.

" Diamlah, Jung" Yoochun mendengus dan menatap sebal kearah Yunho yang masih setia menertawainya.

" Setidaknya, masih ada yang memperhatikanku"

Jleb!

Yunho sontak menghentikan tawanya dan menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan mendongkol, saat Yoochun mengatakan hal itu.

Yah, dia memang hidup sebatang kara saat ini. Tanpa keluarga, pacar ataupun saudara.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia berumur 9 tahun, dan setelahnya ia hanya dirawat oleh seorang pengasuh yang merangkap sebagai pembantunya, Kim ahjumma.

Sayangnya, Kim ahjumma meninggal saat umurnya 22 tahun. Dan ia di didik oleh pamannya menjadi seorang penerus perusahaan yang tegas dan profesional. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahui sifat aslinya, kecuali Yoochun tentunya.

" Makanya, cepatlah menikah! Tidakkah kau sadar berapa umurmu sekarang, Jung Yunho?" Ucap Yoochun sadis

Yunho hanya berdehem, lalu meraih buku menu didepannya.

" Sudahlah. Apakah kau sudah memesan? Aku kelaparan" ucap Yunho santai.

Mendengarnya sontak membuat Yoochun tertawa lebar. Kebiasaan lama seorang Jung Yunho adalah, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan saat ia terpojok.

" Kau masih tidak berubah, Yun" kata Yoochun di sela-sela tawanya.

Yunho memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan sebal, lalu menaruh buku menunya kembali keatas meja.

" Permisi, aku akan ke toilet sebentar" ucap Yunho tak peduli.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, dan memutar badannya cepat, tanpa menyadari bahwa di belakangnya ada seorang waiter yang tengah membawa sepiring pasta panas.

Yunho yang tanpa sengaja menabrak waiter tadi, menyebabkan pasta panas itu menyiram tubuh keduanya. Meskipun Yunho hanya terciprat kuah pasta itu sedikit, sehingga mengotori jas mahalnya.

Mendadak seluruh ruangan menghening seketika.

Kedua mata waiter itu membulat karena terkejut. Tangannya bergetar karena ketakutan, ia lalu buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali, sembari meminta maaf pada Yunho.

" Jeosonghamnida... Jeo-jeosonghamnida, tuan. A-aku... Aku tidak sengaja. Tolong maafkan aku" ujar waiter namja itu berkali-kali.

Ia bahkan menundukan kepalanya rendah sekali, tak berani untuk menatap Yunho sedikitpun.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kesan pertamanya saat melihat waiter itu adalah, yeoja. Tapi...

' Dia namja?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan waiter itu, adalah pakaian namja. Membuat kebingungan Yunho sedikit terhapus.

Well, ia memang tidak marah sama sekali, soal jasnya yang kotor. Toh, ia bisa membeli ribuan jas seperti ini nantinya.

Baru saja ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu pada waiter itu. Niatnya terpotong saat seorang namja lain yang lebih tua darinya muncul, dan menyuruh waiter tadi masuk.

" Maafkan kami, atas kekacauan ini, tuan" mulai namja tua ber name tag Lee Sooman itu. -_-

Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi namja itu.

" Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan menuntut ganti rugi pada restaurant ini. Hanya saja, bisakah kau membiarkan aku lewat?" Ucap Yunho datar.

Ia lalu melewati namja tua tadi dan berjalan memasuki toilet pria untuk membersihkan jasnya.

Hal pertama yang Yunho tangkap saat memasuki toilet adalah, suara tangisan. Entah suara tangisan namja atau yeoja, karena suara itu terdengar sangat lirih, dan seperti yeoja. Tapi toilet yang dimasuki Yunho, adalah toilet namja.

Ia melepas jas nya, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Lalu menghadap wastafel untuk membersihkan beberapa noda yang terciprat di kemejanya.

" Hiks... Hiks... Ummaa. Ottokhae? Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali? Ba-bagaimana jika aku dipecat? Hiks... Umma"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara isakan tadi. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang menangis di salah satu bilik toilet itu.

Saat tengah membilas tangannya, bilik tempat asal isakan tadi terbuka, dan seorang namja berpakaian waiter keluar masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan Yunho disana.

Namja tadi membilas mukanya di wastafel tepat disebelah Yunho. Saat hendak keluar, ia sedikit terkejut mendapati orang lain disana.

Yang Yunho tangkap saat pertama kali melihat wajah namja itu adalah, dua doe eyes yang bening, dengan kulit seputih dan semulus yeoja, membuatnya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, namja itu membungkukkan badannya dan berlalu dari sana.

Meninggalkan Yunho, yang terpaku ditempatnya, yang bahkan tidak menyadari, bahwa kedua tangannya tidak terkena air keran sedikitpun, membuat air itu terbuang sia-sia.

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, dan bergegas mengeringkan tangannya dengan cepat. Ia keluar tanpa memakai jas miliknya, dan langsung menghampiri Yoochun.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka seakan tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi ujung mata Yunho terus mengamati pintu dapur, berharap dapat melihat namja itu lagi.

Yoochun berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho keluar dari restaurant itu. Ia berniat mengajak Yunho untuk pergi ke club, namun namja tampan itu terus menolaknya.

" Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" Tanya Yoochun dari dalam mobilnya.

Yunho tersenyum, lalu menggeleng. Ya, dia memang tidak begitu menyukai tempat-tempat seperti itu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, Jung" ujar Yoochun lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Saat Yunho hendak memasuki mobilnya untuk kembali ke kantor, ujung matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang keluar lewat pintu samping restaurant itu.

Yunho terus mengamati namja berpakaian sederhana itu. Sampai akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyuruh sopir perusahaannya pulang terlebih dahulu.

Yunho berjalan mengikuti namja tadi, sambil mendial nomor sekertarisnya.

" Sohee, aku tidak jadi lembur malam ini. Jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang" katanya cepat langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Yunho terus mengikuti langkah namja cantik, yang sepertinya tengah terisak itu.

Saat sampai di sebuah halte bus, Yunho membalik badannya dengan cepat karena namja cantik itu juga membalik badannya.

Sekali lagi, naas untuk Jung Yunho. Karena saat berbalik sebuah mobil melaju kencang di depannya, menyipratkan genangan air yang ada didepan Yunho. Sehingga membuat tubuh Yunho basah kuyup karena genangan air itu.

Yunho memejamkan matanya menahan rasa jengkel dihati dan harga dirinya. Ia masih berdiam disana cukup lama.

" Ini" Yunho membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar sebuah suara merdu menyapa telinganya.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati namja cantik tadi berdiri disampingnya, dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Yunho, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Sepertinya ia terlalu sedih, untuk saat ini.

Yunho melihat dua mata bulat itu seakan membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Namja cantik itu meraih tangan Yunho, dan menaruh sapu tangan berwarna baby blue itu disana, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia menggenggam sapu tangan itu erat. Dan membawanya menyentuh pipi kanannya.

Namja karismatik itu memejamkan kedua matanya, mengingat-ingat sentuhan namja cantik tadi.

" Hn... Hangat" lirihnya.

Deg deg deg deg

***

Pagi yang cerah di tengah kota Seoul. Seluruh manusia bersiap untuk menjalankan aktivitasnya hari ini.

Seorang namja cantik yang memakai seragam sekolah, tampak sibuk dengan makanan yang sedang ia buat didapur.

" Kau sudah bangun, Jae?" Seorang yeoja paruh baya memasuki dapur sederhana itu dengan senyuman lembut terpasang di wajah putihnya.

Jaejoong menoleh, dan tersenyum cerah mendapati umma satu-satunya berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Hmm... Aku ingin menyiapkan sarapan untuk umma dan appa pagi ini" ujarnya.

Yeoja yang memiliki garis wajah persis dengan anak semata wayangnya itu tersenyum sendu. Ia tahu putranya pasti sangat lelah karena segala aktivitasnya.

" Maafkan umma ne" lirihnya.

Jaejoong tersentak, lalu membalikkan badannya dengan cepat.

" Karena umma dan appa bukan orang kaya, sehingga membuatmu harus bekerja untuk membantu menghidupi keluarga ini"

Jaejoong menghampiri ummanya, dan memegang bahu yeoja itu.

" Ani, umma tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku merasa senang dapat membantu keluarga ini, itu membuktikan bahwa aku berguna bagi keluarga ini" ujarnya.

Yeoja cantik didepannya menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya, lalu memeluk putra kesayangannya itu erat.

Mereka berdua berpelukan disana, menyatakan cinta yang telah bertumbuh sejak pandangan pertama mereka bertemu. Tak menyadari seorang namja paruh baya menatap kedua anggota keluarganya itu dengan senyum sendu di wajahnya.

***

Jaejoong berjalan santai dari halaman sekolah menuju rumahnya. Ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Memikirkan tentang pekerjaan yang harus ia cari ulang.

" Hhah... Ottokhae?" Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba..

" Hei, kau!" Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat seorang namja yang tengah menatapnya dari dalam sebuah mobil mewah.

Namja cantik yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu menatap bingung padanya, lalu melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa ialah yang dipanggil.

" Aku?" Tanyanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Iya, kau! Siapa lagi?" Jawab namja tampan itu kesal.

" Kemarilah!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Namja berambut hitam itu menghampirinya dengan ribuan pertanyaan bersarang dikepalanya.

" Kim Jaejoong" rapal namja tampan itu saat membaca name tag yang tersemat di seragam Jaejoong.

" Aku ingin kau bekerja padaku mulai besok" namja tampan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya, dan menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping mobilnya.

" Datanglah ketempat ini sepulang sekolah" katanya sebelum melajukan mobilnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terbengong ditempatnya.

Jaejoong membaca kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh namja itu.

" Jung Yunho, Executive Director of Jung's Group" ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung.

" Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, bahwa aku sedang butuh pekerjaan?"

Yunho tersernyum cerah seraya mengemudikan audi hitamnya membelah kota Seoul. Sesekali ia memekik kegirangan saat mengingat aksinya tadi.

" Yeah! I got him!" Serunya sambil meninju udara dengan satu tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi.

" Kyeopta! Kenapa dia bisa secantik itu?" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang ia lihat dari dekat.

" Aku pasti terlihat sangat keren tadi" Yunho melirik cermin spion depan mobilnya, lalu tersenyum miring.

" Tak sia-sia aku membayar manager restaurant jelek itu untuk mendapatkan informasi namja cantik tadi" Yunho tersenyum lebar

" Kim Jaejoong, kau akan menjadi milikku" katanya penuh keyakinan.

***

Jaejoong berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian siang tadi.

Saat seorang namja tampan tiba-tiba memintanya untuk bekerja padanya.

Bukankah itu mencurigakan? Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan namja tadi, tetapi sudah ditawari pekerjaan.

Brraak!

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara gaduh keras yang berasal dari luar. Ia buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya, dan mencari tahu sumber suara tadi.

" Appa!" Jaejoong berteriak mendapati appanya terbaring dengan kepala yang ada di pangkuan ummanya yang tengah terisak hebat.

" J-jae... Panggil bantuan, Jae" ucap umma Kim di sela-sela tangisnya.

Jaejoong bergegas menghampiri telepon rumahnya dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata, lalu memanggil ambulans untuk appanya.

Jaejoong berdiri di dinding menghadap ke arah ranjang rawat appanya. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan lelah yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Operasi.

Baru saja dokter yang mengoperasi appanya berkata bahwa terdapat tumor di otak appa Kim.

Untung semuanya bisa diatasi dengan baik. Tinggal menunggu kesembuhan untuk appanya saja.

Tapi Jaejoong masih memikirkan hal lain. Biaya operasi tadi ia dapatkan dari meminjam sejumlah uang pada Kwak ahjumma, tetangganya.

Bagaimana caranya melunasi uang yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu? Ya, ia memang bisa mendapatkannya dengan bekerja, namun bukankah ia sudah di pecat dari pekerjaannya kemarin?

" Jae" panggilan dari umma Kim membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Umma tahu kau sudah lelah, biar umma yang menjaga appa disini" kata umma Kim tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong.

" Lagipula kau masih harus sekolah besok, benarkan?" Lanjut yeoja itu.

Dan Jaejoong menurutinya. Setelah berpamitan, ia keluar dari ruangan itu, berjalan sampai ke rumahnya.

Namja cantik itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang setelah selesai membersihkan diri.

Ia teringat akan tawaran namja asing siang tadi. Dilihat dari perawakannya, namja itu adalah orang kaya, pasti jika ia bekerja padanya, ia dapat melunasi segala hutangnya selama ini.

Tapi bagaimana jika ternyata pekerjaan yang di tawarkan, bukanlah pekerjaan baik-baik. Jangan-jangan ia akan di jual pada ahjussi-ahjussi mesum nantinya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ada disana.

' Tidak. Jika ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk di jual, maka ia tidak mungkin menawariku. Aku kan namja' namja cantik itu beradu argument dengan dirinya sendiri.

' Mungkin ia hanya memerlukan maid atau sejenisnya di rumah. Tidak ada salahnya di coba bukan?' Jaejoong lalu menganggukan kepalanya mantap, namja berambut hitam itu lalu menutup kedua matanya, menjemput mimpinya malam ini.

Maid atau sejenisnya eoh? Kekeke~

***

Jaejoong telah berdiri didepan sebuah rumah super mewah milik namja yang ia ketahui bernama Jung Yunho.

" Rumahnya besar sekali" lirihnya.

Jaejoong merasa khawatir, jika ia bekerja sebagai maid seorang diri di rumah sebesar ini, pekerjaannya tidak akan pernah selesai.

Ia menekan tombol hijau yang terdapat di kotak intercom di samping pintu putih rumah itu.

Tak berselang lama, namja yang ia lihat kemarin membuka pintu besar itu, dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk.

Jaejoong sedikit gugup saat berhadapan dengan namja tadi. Tubuhnya sangat gagah, tidak seperti tubuh Jaejoong yang kecil ( kan situ masih SMA emak! (۳ ˚Д˚)۳)

Ia mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk di sofa maroon besar, yang ada di ruang tamu rumahnya yang juga besar.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan dirinya sedang dilihat oleh sepasang mata tajam, dengan tatapan intens.

' Mungkin ia sedang menilaiku' pikir Jaejoong.

Namja tinggi tadi menyeringai, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sofa maroon itu.

" Jadi... Kau bersedia bekerja padaku?" Katanya santai.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

" Tapi, apa pekerjaanku?"

Yunho menyeringai senang, lalu berkata.

" Menjadi sitter"

Namja cantik tadi mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Setahunya, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda seorang anak kecilpun di rumah ini.

" Lalu... Mana anak yang harus ku asuh?"

Namja tampan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Jaejoong.

" Anak asuhmu..." Ia berkata setengah berbisik, membuat Jaejoong tanpa sadar ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya.

" Ada di depanmu"

" MWO?!" Teriak Jaejoong.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

" Well, sebelumnya akan kuceritakan kau sebuah cerita" ujar namja itu.

" Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun, lalu aku di asuh oleh seorang nanny, yang biasa aku panggil Kim ahjumma. Sayangnya beliau meninggal sebulan yang lalu" ujar Yunho dengan penggubahan seperlunya(?)

" Lalu?" Yang malah membuat Jaejoong tambah tidak mengerti

" Lalu aku ingin kau menggantikannya menjadi sitter buatku" kata Yunho santai.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan horor namja yang 11 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

" Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu benar-benar menjadi sitterku. Tugasmu hanyalah memastikanku melakukan semua jadwalku, mulai dari bangun tidur sampai malam sebelum tidur, dengan tepat" jelas namja karismatik itu.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia melihat Yunho menyodorkan sebuah map coklat padanya.

" Apa ini?"

" Itu adalah kontrak yang harus kau tanda tangani" ia dapat melihat namja tampan itu tersenyum padanya.

" Jika kau melanggar kontrak itu, maka kau harus membayar denda padaku" lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengernyit membaca peraturan yang tertera disana.

" Tapi, aku masih sekolah. Jadi aku rasa aku tidak bisa memenuhi semua peraturan ini" kata Jaejoong.

" Tidak masalah, aku akan menyesuaikan jadwalmu" kata namja itu.

" Tapi aku ingin kau pindah ke rumah ini selama bekerja padaku. Terima atau tidak sama sekali" ucap namja itu cepat.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Tunggu, bukankah kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di rumah sakit? Jadi ia rasa tidak masalah jika pindah ke rumah ini selama beberapa saat.

Namja cantik berambut hitam itu akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya ragu, membuat Yunho tersenyum puas.

" Baiklah, mengenai gaji..." Yunho sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Kaulah yang menentukan"

" MWOYA?!" Seru Jaejoong kaget.

" Hmm... Silahkan tentukan bayaranmu sendiri. Minta saja sebanyak-banyaknya, aku tidak masalah dengan itu" kata Yunho santai, membuat Jaejoong melongo mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana? Kau setuju? Jika kau setuju silahkan tanda tangani kontrak itu. Tulis juga jumlah uang yang harus kuberikan padamu tiap bulannya"

Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum menandatangani kontrak itu dengan cepat. Kesempatan yang tidak akan ia sia-siakan.

Yunho tersenyum menyeringai.

' Minta saja sebanyak-banyaknya, Kim Jaejoong' batinnya.

" Sudah" Jaejoong menyerahkan map itu, yang kemudian di periksa oleh Yunho.

" Baiklah" Yunho menaruh map itu ke atas meja, lalu menatap Jaejoong tajam.

" Tapi sebelum itu..." Ujar namja tampan itu lagi.

" Aku akan mengujimu. Apakah kau bisa menggantikan posisi Kim ahjumma atau tidak" lanjutnya lagi.

" Kemarilah" Yunho mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong mendekatinya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu, lalu beranjak mengitari meja untuk mendekati Yunho.

Ia berdiri didepan tempat Yunho duduk dengan jantung yang terpacu kuat. Ketakutan eoh?

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengamati tubuh Jaejoong, lalu dengan cepat menarik pinggang ramping itu. Sehingga Jaejoong terhentak dan jatuh terduduk diatas kedua pahanya.

Kedua mata Jaejoong membulat karena kaget. Ia hampir saja berteriak tadi.

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat, dan menempelkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong.

" Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong ketakutan.

" Mengujimu. Apakah kau cocok menjadi pengganti Kim ahjumma, atau tidak"

" Ta-tapi kenapa... Apakah kau biasa melakukan hal ini pada Kim ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong polos

Yunho agak tersentak mendengarnya, ia ingin sekali tertawa lebar mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk saat ini.

" Hmm... Iya" bohongnya

Jaejoong berusaha mengubah pikirannya, dan menganggap ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh para sitter.

Tapi keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya, saat merasakan Yunho mengendus-endus lehernya.

' Tenanglah Kim Jaejoong. Ini sudah biasa... Ini sudah biasa' hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untukmu Kim Jaejoong the Jung Sitter.

TBC

Gimana? Lanjut or delete?

Sebenernya aku pingin munculin karakter Jaejoong itu cowok beneran disini.  
Tapi kayaknya chap depan bakal gagal deh tu cita2  
Ini murni rated M lho...  
Cuman belom keluar aja...

Tengkyu~  
Mau dilanjut atau di delete?


	3. Chapter 2

**FF Yunjae. 02 **

**Title: The Jung Sitter **  
**Genre: Romance, fluff, humor(saia usahakan ne~) **  
**Rated: M **  
**Pairing: Yunjae **  
**Warn: yaoi, typos, dll**.

Enjoy it!

* * *

_Flashback _

_Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat, dan menempelkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong. _

_" Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong ketakutan. _

_" Mengujimu. Apakah kau cocok menjadi pengganti Kim ahjumma, atau tidak" _

_" Ta-tapi kenapa... Apakah kau biasa melakukan hal ini pada Kim ahjumma?" Tanya Jaejoong polos _

_Yunho agak tersentak mendengarnya, ia ingin sekali tertawa lebar mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan, tapi ia tidak bisa untuk saat ini. _

_" Hmm... Iya" bohongnya _

_Jaejoong berusaha mengubah pikirannya, dan menganggap ini adalah hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh para sitter. _

_Tapi keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya, saat merasakan Yunho mengendus-endus lehernya. _

_' Tenanglah Kim Jaejoong. Ini sudah biasa... Ini sudah biasa' hiburnya pada dirinya sendiri. _

_Ya, hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kebiasaan untukmu Kim Jaejoong the Jung Sitter. _

_Flashback end_

* * *

Yunho masih sibuk mengendus leher putih Jaejoong, ia merasa wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong sangat menyenangkan untuk dihirup.

Sementara namja cantik di pangkuannya sibuk menguatkan hati dan pikirannya agar tidak jatuh pingsan saat itu juga.

Baru saja namja bermata musang itu hendak melakukan yang lebih pada leher perawan Jaejoong, mereka dikejutkan oleh bunyi bell rumah yang berdering nyaring.

Jaejoong menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bergegas meloncat turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia sempat mundur beberapa langkah, gugup mendapati Yunho menatapnya kesal.

"A-aku... Aku akan membukanya" ujarnya cepat sebelum berlari meninggalkan Yunho dengan wajah masamnya.

Namja tampan itu menghela napasnya seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ia memejamkan matanya, merasakan hangat tubuh Jaejoong saat ia dekap tadi.

"Hhaah... Dia hangat dan wangi" desahnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat teringat akan wajah memerah Jaejoong dalam dekapannya tadi.

"Uh... Jaejoongie" serunya sambil mendekap dirinya sendiri, layaknya remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. (‾▿‾")

Tak berselang lama, Jaejoong kembali ke ruang tamu tempat Yunho berada, bersama seorang namja di belakangnya.

"Yo, Yunho" sapa Park Yoochun, namja yang author maksudkan tadi.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya, dan menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan sebal.

"Jae, bisakah kau buatkan teh untuk kami?" Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya, dan langsung berlalu dari sana. Melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho masih tampak kesal dengan kedatangan Yoochun yang-sangat- mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau kau punya maid baru" ujar Yoochun tak memperdulikan tatapan maut Yunho.

"Dia sitterku yang baru, Yoochun-ah. Baru saja aku hendak mengujinya, sebelum kau datang" kata Yunho dengan nada yang tidak enak.

"Mwo? Sitter? Bagaimana caramu menguji seorang sitter? Menyuruhnya menggantikan celanamu?" Tanya namja tampan itu bertubi-tubi.

"Yeah, mungkin saja" jawab Yunho santai.

"Sebelum kau datang dan mengacaukannya" lanjutnya lagi.

Membuat Yoochun melongo tidak percaya.

"Ya! Kau pedophil, Jung?" Dan teriakan itu menggema memenuhi seluruh sudut ruang tamu.

Di tempat lain, Jaejoong sibuk mengitari rumah yang-sangat-besar itu, ia menyusuri setiap lorong dan membuka setiap pintu guna menemukan dapur, namun hampir 15 menit ia berkeliling, dapur yang ia cari tetaplah tidak ketemu.

Jaejoong meringis seraya memukul-mukul pelipisnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri, menggerutu akibat kebodohannya tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Aish, dimana dapurnya? Dan kenapa di rumah ini tidak ada orang lain?" Herannya, karena sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan satu makhluk hiduppun di rumah ini.

Sangat mustahil jika hanya majikannya yang tinggal seorang diri di rumah sebesar ini. Atau memang begitu?

Jaejoong menyusuri sebuah lorong dan menghentikan langkahnya di perempatan(?) Yang menghubungkan lorongnya tadi, dengan 3 lorong lain.

Ia menatap miris pada lorong-lorong didepannya. Tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Ia bahkan sudah tidak mengingat jalan untuk kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Ummaaaa!" Jeritnya frustasi.

Ia menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya keras-keras, dan mengacak rambutnya guna menyalurkan rasa kesal yang membuncah.

Jaejoong memilih lorong yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya, dan menyusurinya dengan hati yang panas.

Namja cantik itu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang besar. Ia agak ragu untuk membukanya, karena pintu ini terkesan sangat... Tersembunyi?

Mana mungkin dapur berada di tempat seperti ini. Ia berada di sayap kiri rumah mewah milik majikannya, dan terletak paling ujung.

'Pasti bukan dapur. Tapi apa?'

Didorong oleh rasa ingin tahu, Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya hendak membuka pintu itu. Belum ada sedetik ujung jarinya menyentuh kayu kokoh didepannya, sebuah tangan lain menggenggam tangannya, dan menjauhkannya dari pintu itu.

Jaejoong tersentak, lalu mendongak. Ia menatap Yunho, orang yang mengagetkannya itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

Yunho masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, dan tersenyum ramah pada namja cantik itu.

"Kau tersesat, eoh?" Tanyanya.

Jaejoong mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya beberapa kali. Dadanya masih berdetak cepat, karena terkejut.

"Jja, aku akan menunjukan letak dapurnya"

Namja tampan itu menuntun Jaejoong berbalik, dan menjauhi pintu itu. Merangkul pundaknya erat, seakan tidak membiarkannya lepas sedikitpun.

' Ada sesuatu... Di dalam pintu itu'

Yunho menunjukan letak ruang-ruang yang perlu Jaejoong ketahui. Ia juga memberitahu namja cantik itu, cara agar dapat mengingat letak ruang-ruang itu.

Yang membuat Jaejoong heran adalah, kebanyakan ruang yang digunakan oleh Yunho, berada di sayap kanan. Sementara sayap kiri, hanya ada dua ruangan yang ditunjukan Yunho padanya.

Jaejoong masih setia mengekori Yunho, kemanapun namja itu menuntunnya. Ia mengamati Yunho yang tengah membuka sebuah pintu, dan memasukinya cepat.

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Awalnya ia tertegun. Melihat sebuah ruangan yang lumayan luas, dengan berbagai macam perabotan, yang menunjukan bahwa ruang itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu nantinya" ujar Yunho ceria.

Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya. Kamar ini... Terlampau besar untuk disebut kamar tidur. Ia bahkan berpikir untuk mengajak seluruh teman-temannya bermain sepak bola didalam kamar ini.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau suka?" Tanya namja itu dengan mata berbinar.

Ekspressi Yunho berubah masam saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang-baginya-tidak menunjukan ketertarikan pada kamar luas itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak suka kau bisa tidur sekamar denganku" ujarnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu. Aku... Aku menyukai kamar ini. Ini hanya... Terlalu besar untukku" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jja, aku akan mengantarmu mengambil barang-barangmu untuk dipindahkan kesini"

Namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, dan menuntunnya keluar.

" Kamarku ada disana, diujung lorong itu. Cukup dekat dengan kamarmu" Kata Yunho antusias.

Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu malah merasa... Terancam?

"Jja! Aku akan menunjukan kamarku" tangan kekar Jung Yunho menggandeng(menyeret) Jaejoong penuh semangat.

Ia menggeser pintu kayu berwarna coklat mengkilat itu dan mengajak Jaejoong masuk.

Namja cantik itu hampir saja tersedak liurnya sendiri melihat kamar Yunho. Kedua matanya membulat menatap kamar yang super mewah itu. Ia rasa, ia benar-benar bisa bermain sepak bola dengan leluasa dikamar ini.

Kamar itu memiliki dinding berwarna maroon dengan sulur-sulur juga kuncup mawar berwarna emas. Pada salah satu kamar terdapat ranjang besar, sangat besar untuk seorang diri.

Namun anehnya, hanya ada beberapa perabotan di kamar itu. Seperti sofa, meja nakas, juga meja kerja. Tidak ada TV maupun lemari pakaian. Ia tidak melihat pintu lain selain pintu tempat ia masuk tadi.

Ia dapat melihat sebuah balkon lebar dari pintu kaca besar yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding kamar itu.

"Jae, kemarilah" Yunho berdiri tepat didepan dinding di salah satu sisi kamarnya.

Namja tampan itu membuka sebuah kotak kecil berwarna silver yang menempel di dinding, lalu menggerakan tangannya, melambai didepan lampu panjang tipis, yang ada disana. Yang entah terhubung dari mana, membuat dinding di depan Yunho bergeser, membuka layaknya pintu.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangan putih itu.

"Ini kamar mandiku" ujarnya bangga.

Setelah puas menunjukan kamar mandinya yang jauh dari kata sederhana. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar dari tempat itu, dan membawanya ke depan dinding yang berada di sisi lainnya. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengan dinding tadi.

Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan dinding kayu berwarna coklat muda. Disana terdapat beberapa lemari-lemari juga meja-meja nakas, yang penuh dengan baju dan juga aksesorisnya.

Jas-jas mahal tergantung rapi bersama dengan celana pasangannya, di salah satu sisi dinding yang ditutupi oleh kaca bening. Kemeja dan kaos santai terlipat rapi, dan tersusun di bawah gantungan jas, berdasarkan warnanya. Sabuk, dasi, kaca mata, dan aksesoris lainnya tertata rapi di atas meja nakas yang tertutup kaca bening. Di salah satu sisi dinding yang lain, dipenuhi oleh sepatu-sepatu dengan berbagai jenis.

Jaejoong dapat menebak, pasti jumlahnya bukan puluhan. Mungkin ratusan di tiap jenisnya.

"Nah, yang ini... Emm, mungkin kau biasa menyebutnya lemari pakaian"

"Atau mall" lanjut Jaejoong masih tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari ruangan didepannya.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Bagaimana tempat tinggal barumu?" Yunho tersenyum ceria menatap dalam mata bulat Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu menarik napasnya dalam. Lalu menahannya di dadanya.

"Wow" serunya.

Ia balik menatap Yunho yang tersenyum bangga. Memberikan senyum manisnya pada namja itu.

'Wow, itu sangat tidak berguna. Akan lebih baik jika ia menabung uangnya, dan membangun rumah yang cukup untuknya. Daripada mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak perlu'

Hei, sepertinya Jung sitter kita ini lupa akan kekayaan seorang Jung Yunho. Ia lupa, jika bahkan bank Koreapun sudah angkat tangan, menolak untuk menyimpan seluruh tabungan namja berumur 28 tahun itu.

'Hhah... Pikiran orang kaya memang rumit'

Jaejoong kembali ke rumah itu dengan berbagai barang kebutuhannya untuk tinggal di rumah besar milik Jung Yunho.

Yah, meskipun ia memang tidak membawa semua barangnya, mengingat ia tidak benar-benar akan tinggal secara terus menerus di tempat ini. Hei, ia masih sayang kedua orang tuanya, ingat itu!

Setelah menata semua barang yang ia bawa ke dalam kamarnya, ia duduk di ranjang, termenung mengingat pesan Yunho sebelum namja itu meninggalkannya tadi.

"Aku harus pergi, Jae. Ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Kau akan diantar oleh Kang ahjussi ke rumahmu. Aku akan pulang nanti malam, jadi tunggu aku ne? Bye, Joongie" ujar namja itu sebelum berlalu memasuki Porsche hitamnya meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri disana.

Helaan napas terselip saat namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa pening memikirkan semua beban yang tengah menimpanya saat ini.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dan menatap langit-langit kamar itu dalam diam.

Tak lama, kedua mata bulat itu terpejam. Dan ia terlelap.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya cepat terkejut mendengar bunyi gaduh yang memekakkan telinga dari arah luar. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

Doe eyes itu melirik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding. Hmp, pukul 9 malam. Itu berarti sudah hampir 4 jam ia tertidur, dan melewatkan makan malamnya.

Penciuman Jaejoong terusik dengan bau familiar yang memenuhi kamar ini. Bau tanah basah.

Mendengar suara riuh hujan di luar, menandakan bahwa hujan lebat tengah melanda kota Seoul.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat akan Yunho. Ia turun dari ranjangnya, lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarnya guna mencari keberadaan majikannya itu.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri rumah besar itu seorang diri. Mulai dari kamar Yunho, dapur bahkan kolam renang, ia periksa, tapi sepertinya majikannya itu memang belum kembali dari kantor malam ini.

Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di sofa maroon yang berada di ruang tamu. Ia menghela napasnya dalam diam, sepertinya hujan di luar memang sangat deras.

Jaejoong masih merasa heran. Rumah ini benar-benar kosong, tanpa maid, tanpa security, tanpa tukang kebun, tanpa siapa-siapa. Ini terlampau besar untuk dibersihkan seorang diri, tapi ia tidak menemukan seorang pekerjapun disini.

Baru saja ia hendak menuju dapur, telinganya terusik dengan bunyi ketukan(gebrakkan) dari arah pintu masuk.

"Jae, ini aku! Buka pintunya!" Suara Yunho terdengar sayup-sayup karena bunyi titikan hujan dari arah luar.

Jaejoong menekan salah satu tombol dari kotak penghubung intercom dengan kening berkerut.

'Bukankah dia mengetahui kode untuk membuka pintu rumahnya sendiri? Lagipula, kenapa harus mengetuk? Kenapa tidak menekan bell saja?' Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Jaejoong.

Tak lama, ia melihat Yunho masuk, dengan tubuh menggigil dan basah kuyup.

'Bukankah garasinya ada didalam? Kenapa tubuhnya bisa basah kuyup?'

"Jae, bisakah kau siapkan baju ganti juga air hangat untukku mandi?" Pinta Yunho dengan suara bergetar kedinginan.

Namja cantik itu menganggukan kepalanya, dan langsung melesat memasuki kamar Yunho.

Ia berjalan memasuki kamar super mewah itu, dan membuka pintu 'lemari' dengan cara yang Yunho tunjukan padanya tadi siang.

Ia mendekap baju ganti Yunho, dan memutar badannya hendak keluar.

"Omo!" Jeritnya kaget.

Gulp

Namja cantik itu menelan salivanya menatap pemandangan didepannya saat ini.

Yunho berdiri diambang pintu ruangan itu, tanpa menggunakan baju atasan. Membuat badan atletis berwarna coklatnya tampak seksi karena basah.

Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tak lepas menatap lekat otot-otot dada dan perutnya. Kemudian meraih baju yang ada didekapan Jaejoong.

"Jae, bisakah kau siapkan air hangat untukku mandi?" Tanya Yunho lembut.

Jaejoong masih fokus menatap otot perut Yunho, menganggukan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia berjalan pelan melewati Yunho, denga kedua mata masih tertuju pada tubuh Yunho.

Sedetik kemudian ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya seakan tersadar. Lalu berjalan cepat meninggallkan ruangan itu dengan gerutuan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

Setelah menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho dan memberitahu namja seksi itu. Jaejoong segera meninggalkan kamar Yunho, beranjak menuju dapur dengan cepat.

Tentu saja ia tidak mau berada disana terlalu lama. Bisa-bisa ia mati 'berdiri' nantinya. (Lol)

Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan bunyi pertanda lapar. Ia meringis, dan memeriksa lemari pendingin untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia makan.

"Uh, ada kimchi?" Gumamnya saat menemukan sekotak kimchi dingin dari dalam lemari pendingin.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasak sup kimchi (kimchi jiggae) untuk makan malamnya kali ini. Yah, setidaknya makanan itu sangat cocok untuk suasana sedingin ini.

Setelah cukup lama bergulat dengan bahan-bahan masakannya. Ia mendudukan dirinya di meja makan kecil yang berada di dapur, bukan di meja makan yang berada di ruang makan.

Baru saja ia hendak memasukan suapan ketiganya, ia melihat siluet Yunho datang menghampirinya.

"Jae? Kau memasak?" Tanya Yunho mendudukan dirinya didepan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

Namja tampan itu menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, memperhatikan Jaejoong yang menyuapkan sesendok kuah sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau mau?" Jaejoong menyodorkan sendoknya pada Yunho.

Senyuman cerah terkembang diwajah tampan Yunho, ia menganggukan kepalanya antusias, lalu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Doe eyes itu berkedip lucu menatap tingkah Yunho barusan. Kemudian senyuman manis tercetak diwajah angelic milik Jaejoong.

Ia menyendokkan sesendok nasi, dan mencelupkannya sendikit pada kuah sup kimchi, sebelum memasukannya ke mulut namja tampan didepannya.

Kedua mata musang Yunho berbinar senang. Ia mengunyah nasi dimulutnya dengan semangat.

"Ini enak!" Serunya.

Jaejoong menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Yunho senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, habiskan. Aku tahu kau pasti belum makan malam" kata Jaejoong mendorong mangkuknya kearah Yunho.

"Tapi, ini makan malammu"

"Gwenchana, melihatmu memakan masakanku dengan lahap, sudah membuatku puas"

Yunho terdiam menatap makanan didepannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus makan bersamaku"

"Tap-tapi..."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan. Sekarang ayo makan. Aaa..." Yunho kembali membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Jaejoong mengulum senyumnya mengerti. Ia menyendok sesuap nasi sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulut Yunho. Kemudian menyendok sesuap nasi untuknya sendiri.

Mereka menghabiskan dua mangkuk penuh nasi, dan sepanci penuh sup kimchi panas, dengan celotehan dan candaan yang membuat suasana menghangat.

Mungkin, resep untuk menghangatkan malammu yang dingin adalah semangkuk sup kimchi, dan sebuah candaan yang tidak begitu penting.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di ruang tamu saat tiba-tiba Yunho datang, dan membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jaejoong. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

"Hhah... Kau hangat, Jae" katanya masih dengan wajah yang menempel di perut namja cantik itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, senyuman Jaejoong berkembang di wajahnya. Posisi ini mengingatkannya pada ia dan ummanya.

Dulu, saat ia sedang sakit. Ia akan bermanja-manja seperti ini kepada ummanya. Lalu ummanya akan mengelus surainya dengan lembut, membuatnya nyaman dan tertidur layaknya bayi.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya menyentuh rambut kecoklatan Yunho, menggerakannya lembut dan menyisirnya menggunakan jari-jarinya.

Aigoo... Ia merasa seperti seorang umma sekarang. Umma dengan seorang bayi yang sangat besar dipangkuannya.

Jaejoong terus saja membelai surai Yunho lembut, tersenyum manis menatap wajah tenang Yunho di pangkuannya.

"Jae..." Panggil Yunho menatap tajam kedua mata Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Ayo temani aku tidur"

"Mwo?" Pekiknya kaget.

"Hmm... Teman aku tidur" jelas Yunho.

"Biasanya, Kim ahjumma akan membelai rambutku seperti ini sampai aku tertidur" Yunho menaruh tangan Jaejoong pada kepalanya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya lega. Ia sempat mengira, menemani tidur yang dimaksud oleh majikannya adalah err... Kalian pasti tahu.

Jaejoong berjalan kesusahan menuju ke kamar Yunho, karena namja itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat.

Namja berambut hitam itu duduk di ranjang Yunho, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, sementara majikannya berbaring disampingnya, memeluk lengannya protektif.

Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang satunya, dan ia taruh pada kepalanya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum mengerti, kemudian membelai kepala Yunho lembut, seperti menimang seorang bayi.

Ia menggumamkan sebuah lullaby untuk Yunho, dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh.

Namja ini, Jung Yunho. Bukanlah namja biasa, ia kaya, pekerja keras, dan hidup tanpa orang tua. Jaejoong tidak dapat membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua sejak berumur 9 tahun. Pasti ia memiliki beban yang sangat berat.

Mungkin... Mungkin, ia dapat membantunya meringankan beban itu. Setidaknya dengan kehadirannya sebagai seorang sitter, namja tampan ini bisa bermanja-manja sepuasnya padanya.

Well, Jaejoong memang menyukai anak kecil. Dan ia rasa, ia bisa menganggap majikannya ini anak kecil, untuk saat ini.

Yeah, untuk saat ini.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

**FF Yunjae. 03 **

**Title: The Jung Sitter **  
**Genre: Romance, fluff, humor(saia usahakan ne~) **  
**Rated: M **  
**Pairing: Yunjae **  
**Warn: yaoi, typos, dll.**

* * *

_Chap 02 _

_"Jae..." Panggil Yunho menatap tajam kedua mata Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya bergumam tak jelas. _

_"Ayo temani aku tidur" _

_"Mwo?" Pekiknya kaget. _

_"Hmm... Teman aku tidur" jelas Yunho. _

_"Biasanya, Kim ahjumma akan membelai rambutku seperti ini sampai aku tertidur" Yunho menaruh tangan Jaejoong pada kepalanya. _

_Jaejoong menghela napasnya lega. Ia sempat mengira, menemani tidur yang dimaksud oleh majikannya adalah err... Kalian pasti tahu. _

_Jaejoong berjalan kesusahan menuju ke kamar Yunho, karena namja itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. _

_Namja berambut hitam itu duduk di ranjang Yunho, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang, sementara majikannya berbaring disampingnya, memeluk lengannya protektif. _

_Yunho mengambil tangan Jaejoong yang satunya, dan ia taruh pada kepalanya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum mengerti, kemudian membelai kepala Yunho lembut, seperti menimang seorang bayi. _

_Ia menggumamkan sebuah lullaby untuk Yunho, dengan pikiran yang menerawang jauh. _

_Namja ini, Jung Yunho. Bukanlah namja biasa, ia kaya, pekerja keras, dan hidup tanpa orang tua. Jaejoong tidak dapat membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup sendiri tanpa orang tua sejak berumur 9 tahun. Pasti ia memiliki beban yang sangat berat. _

_Mungkin... Mungkin, ia dapat membantunya meringankan beban itu. Setidaknya dengan kehadirannya sebagai seorang sitter, namja tampan ini bisa bermanja-manja sepuasnya padanya. _

_Well, Jaejoong memang menyukai anak kecil. Dan ia rasa, ia bisa menganggap majikannya ini anak kecil, untuk saat ini. _

_Yeah, untuk saat ini. _

_End of chap 02. _

* * *

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya perlahan saat merasakan getaran di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menggerakan tangannya meraba-raba dasar bantal, mencari sumber getaran tadi, masih dengan kedua mata yang belum terbuka sempurna.

Ah, alarm dari ponselnyalah yang membangunkannya.

Ia menyernyit menatap layar ponsel yang menyilaukan itu. 04.30, masih terlalu pagi untuknya bangun.

"Sarapan? Jung Yunho? Nugu-ah... Aku ingat" gumamnya setengah sadar, membaca notes yang tertulis dilayar benda elektronik itu.

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan malas menuju kamar mandi dipojok ruangan.

Mandi, bersiap untuk sekolah, membuat sarapan telah selesai ia lakukan saat jarum jam menunjuk angka 6. Tinggal satu pekerjaan lagi yaitu, membangunkan 'bayi' asuhnya yang ada dikamar atas.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut mungil seorang Kim Jaejoong, saat ia berdiri didepan sebuah pintu coklat, milik majikannya.

Baiklah, ia merasa gugup sekarang. Jika saja majikannya itu bertingkah layaknya namja normal seusianya, mungkin ia akan bisa tenang menghadapi namja tampan itu. Tapi ini... Berbeda.

Huh, sadarlah Kim Jaejoong. Kau adalah seorang sitter buatnya, seharusnya kau bisa memaklumi jika anak asuhmu bersikap layaknya anak-anak lain. (yang tidak seusianya)

Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Cara apa yang sebaiknya ia gunakan untuk membangunkan big babynya itu?

Mengetuk pintu hingga ia terbangun, atau langsung masuk kedalam tanpa mengetuk, kemudian membangunkannya layaknya sitter-sitter pada anak asuh umumnya?

Ah, ia rasa cara kedua kurang sopan untuk membangunkan seorang executive director dari sebuah perusahaan adi kuasa di Korea. Mungkin cara pertama lebih baik.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan mengetuk pintu coklat itu ragu.

Beberapa saat menunggu, tak ia dapati tanda-tanda kehidupan(?) dari dalam kamar. Membuatnya mengangkat tangannya lagi, dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan sedikit tenaga tambahan tentunya.

Tak berselang lama, pintu itu terbuka dan seorang namja dengan penampilan khas orang bangun tidur berdiri disana, masih dengan dua mata yang terpejam.

"Err... Yu-Yunho-sshi... Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi aku rasa ini sudah saatnya sarapan" kata Jaejoong gugup.

Namja tampan itu bergumam tidak jelas, lalu berjalan asal mendekati Jaejoong. Dengan satu gerakan ia memeluk tubuh kecil Jaejoong, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher namja cantik itu.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang seketika, ia ingin berteriak, namun entah mengapa suaranya seperti tercekat diujung lidahnya. Meskipun takut, ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa hal ini sudah biasa untuk seorang sitter. Ia juga biasa melakukannya jika bersama ummanya dirumah, jadi... Ini biasa bukan?

Yah, mungkin ia akan merasa biasa jika anak asuhnya berumur 21 tahun lebih muda, dari anak yang diasuhnya sekarang ini.

"Kau membangunkanku, Jae-ah" gumam Yunho masih betah memeluk tubuh Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu bergidik geli, merasakan kasar pipi Yunho-yang belum sempat namja itu cukur-menggesek lehernya.

"Ta-tapi kau harus sarapan, di jadwalmu..."

Belum selesai kata-kata yang dirancang Jaejoong dengan susah payah itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Yunho lebih dulu menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Jaejoong dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Aku rasa kau melupakan jadwalku. Sebaiknya kau mengeceknya lagi nanti" ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Jaejoong dua kali sebelum beranjak dari sana.

"Jja, sarapan sudah menunggu" ia berjalan menuju kearah dapur tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tak suka, dalam kamus hidupnya, siapapun yang hendak memakan sarapan ataupun makan malam yang dibuatnya, harus makan dalam keadaan bersih. Tsk, khas seorang ibu-ibu#eh?!

"Ya!" Teriakan namja cantik itu mampu membuat Yunho dan dirinya sendiri terlonjak kaget.

Astaga, ia lupa bahwa yang dihadapannya itu bukanlah sepupu ataupun temannya, melainkan majikannya. Bagaimana bisa ia meneriaki majikannya sendiri? Aigoo.

"Ne?" Namja tampan itu menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya.

"Ehm... Ka-kau be-lum... Er, kau... Kau belum..." Ia jadi gugup sendiri mengatakan alasannya.

Haruskah ia berkata. 'Hei, kau belum mandi. jadi kau tak akan kuijinkan menyentuh masakanku' pada namja didepannya itu? Well, jika ia ingin dipecat saat itu juga, mungkin hal itulah yang akan ia katakan.

"Err... Yunho-sshi, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau mandi terlebih dahulu" ujarnya canggung.

Yunho mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya tampak berpikir, lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Arrata" katanya tersenyum manis dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Oh, dan bisakah kau tidak menggunakan embel-embel saat memanggil namaku? Itu terdengar aneh mengingat kau adalah nannyku"

Dua mata bulat Jaejoong berkedip lucu.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho, atau Yunnie. Oh, keponakanku juga memiliki seorang nanny. Dan biasanya ia dipanggil chagy, oleh nanny itu. Terserah kau mau menggunakan yang mana" senyuman lebar penuh arti yang ditunjukan Yunho, dibalas dengan ekpressi aneh oleh Jaejoong.

"Yunho... Baiklah, aku akan pakai yang itu" Jaejoong memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk majikannya.

Namja tampan itu mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, lalu menepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Baiklah... Kau bisa menungguku dibawah" katanya seraya berlalu memasuki kamar pribadinya.

"Chagy?" Gumam Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk mengecek tas sekolahnya saat Yunho memasuki ruang makan.

"Jae" suara berat khas seorang seme menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Oh, gosh. Tubuh tinggi tegap yang dibalut oleh setelan jas mahal, dengan rambut yang tertata rapi, juga wajah tampan yang tampak segar.

Entah bagian mana yang membuat Jaejoong tidak dapat mengedipkan matanya saat menatap majikannya itu. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa seakan terpaku untuk terus memandang karya Tuhan didepannya.

Meskipun kemarin malam ia juga melihat Yunho dengan setelan jasnya, namun saat itu Yunho dalam keadaan kacau karena kehujanan. Dan sekarang, dengan penampilan yang mendekati sempurna itu ia tampak layaknya namja dewasa.

"Jae!" Teguran itu mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"Ne?" Tanyanya polos. Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Ayo makan" ajak namja bermata musang itu duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong duduk manis menghadap makanannya setelah menyiapkan makanan Yunho. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia tidak melihat Yunho bergerak sama sekali.

Ia menoleh dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namun namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum lebar, seraya mengedipkan matanya.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam. Yunho yang merasa lelah, akhirnya menyerah dengan usahanya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kesal.

"Kau tidak mau menyuapiku seperti kemarin malam?" Katanya.

Ow, ternyata ini yang menyebabkan majikannya itu bersikap aneh.

Jaejoong menelan makanannya susah, lalu mengambil mangkuk Yunho, dan mulai menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulut namja tampan didepannya.

"Mulai sekarang, kau harus menyuapiku saat aku makan" kata Yunho dengan mulut penuh.

Membuat Jaejoong menarik pemikirannya tadi. Namja tampan didepannya ini... Sama sekali tidak dewasa.

Meskipun tidak pernah bekerja sebagai seorang sitter, maupun diasuh oleh sitter. Tapi bagaimanapun bayangan pekerjaan sitter di otak Jaejoong memang mendekati ini. Hanya saja dengan anak asuh yang memiliki size lebih kecil.

Setelah sarapan, Yunho memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengantar namja cantik itu kesekolahannya sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Jae, aku akan menjemputmu saat kau pulang sekolah nanti" ujarnya tanpa bantahan.

Jaejoong tersenyum(meringis) mendengarnya, ia berjalan memasuki area sekolahannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar diotaknya.

'Sebenarnya siapa yang majikan disini?'

"Sitter?!" Teriak seorang namja tampan yang sedang berjongkok diatas kursi kelas dihadapan Jaejoong.

Namja cantik didepannya hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan menatap sahabatnya itu polos.

Namja tinggi bernama Shim Changmin itu mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan satu gerakan.

"Darimana ia tahu bahwa kau butuh pekerjaan?"

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya guna menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu.

Baru saja Changmin hendak mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, bunyi bell pertanda pelajaran dimulai menginterupsinya.

Ia beranjak malas membalik tubuhnya, menghadap wali kelas mereka yang berdiri didepan bersama seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal.

"Pagi ini kalian mendapatkan seorang teman baru di kelas ini" ujar saem tua itu sambil menatap namja tampan disebelahnya.

"Namanya Kim Junsu, ia sebelumnya menjalani home schooling karena suatu alasan tertentu. Jadi aku harap, kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik" namja imut itu berjalan menuju satu bangku kosong yang berada disebelah Jaejoong, setelah dipersilahkan oleh saem tua tadi.

"Annyeong, Kim Junsu imnida" sapa namja imut itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong" balas Jaejoong tak kalah ramah.

Baik Junsu maupun Jaejoong sama-sama merasa bahwa mereka akan menjadi teman baik mulai saat ini. Yeah... Dan author menyetujuinya.

Saat jam istirahat, Jaejoong dan Changmin, mengajak Junsu untuk ke kantin. Meskipun kenyataannya, hanya Changminlah yang mengisi perutnya disana.

"Jadi kau ber-home schooling selama ini?" Tanya Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya hanya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini saja aku tidak belajar di sekolah" jawab Junsu

"Waeyo? Apakah kau memiliki sebuah penyakit yang membuatmu tidak dapat keluar dari rumah?" Changmin yang mengikuti pembicaraan mereka berdua, mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Ani... Hanya saja, Yoochun tidak mengijinkanku saat itu"

"Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mencomot tteoppoki milik Changmin dengan cepat.

"Dia err... Dia... Namjachinguku" namja imut itu meringis menutupi kebohongannya.

"Kalian tinggal serumah?" Changmin bertanya seraya merebut sendoknya dari Jaejoong.

"Hu'um. Aku tinggal di rumah pribadinya"

"Apa kau tidak takut jika nanti ia berbuat yang macam-macam padamu? Bukankah kalian berdua masih berpacaran" ujar Jaejoong.

Junsu tampak salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, namun suara Changmin lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

"Bukankah kau lebih berbahaya, hyung? Kau bahkan tinggal serumah dengan seorang namja yang tidak kau kenal" namja tinggi itu melemparkan tatapan malas pada Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku bekerja padanya, Changmin-ah" jawab Jaejoong kesal.

"Jinja? Kau sudah bekerja, hyung? Apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menjadi sitter" jawabnya

"Tapi dia tidak mengasuh bayi maupun anak kecil seperti sitter lainnya, hyung" sela Changmin.

"Hm? Maksudnya?" Junsu menciptakan kerutan di dahinya, tanda tidak mengerti.

"Dia merawat seorang ahjusshi berumur 28 tahun!"

"Mwo?!"

Jaejoong memukul kepala Changmin keras. Ia mendengus sebal karena sahabatnya itu membeberkan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Namja tinggi itu hanya mengusap kepalanya namun tidak memperdulikan death glare Jaejoong.

"Kalau tidak salah... Nama majikannya itu, Jung... Jung siapa? Aku lupa"

"Jung Yunho, Changmin-ah" sela Jaejoong.

Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Jaejoong sukses membuat Junsu mendelikkan matanya tak percaya.

'J-Jung Yunho?!'

"Bwahahaha..."

Suara tawa membahana(?) di sebuah ruangan milik direktur eksekutif di sebuah perusahaan besar.

Namja pemilik suara itu-Park Yoochun- sibuk menertawakan pengakuan sahabatnya, yang tengah menatapnya sebal.

"Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya, Yun?" Ujar Yoochun seraya menghapus air mata di sisi matanya.

"Kau benar-benar membiarkan tubuhmu kehujanan, seperti yang kemarin kukatakan kepadamu?" Ujar Yoochun tidak percaya.

Yunho mendecih lalu melemparkan majalah yang ada diatas meja, tepat di kepala Yoochun.

"Jika saja aku tahu kau hanya mengerjaiku, maka aku tidak perlu susah-susah berlari mengelilingi halaman depan hanya agar terlihat menyedihkan, seperti katamu itu" dengus Yunho sebal. Yoochun kembali meledakkan tawanya mendengar penuturan temannya itu.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu berhasil?" Yoochun masih betah tertawa.

Yunho mendengus sebal, lalu menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak" ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dengan wajah yang mulai memerah karena malu.

"Saat aku melihatnya menyambutku malam itu. Entah kenapa, aku merasa... Takut" lirihnya.

Yoochun menghentikan tawanya, dan menatap Yunho serius.

"Maksudnya? Kau takut jika Jaejoong membencimu jika kau menidurinya malam itu?"

Yunho menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

Ow ow, sepertinya Yoochun mengerti tentang keadaan sahabatnya ini. Yeah, Jung Yunho sedang jatuh cinta pada nannynya sendiri. Padahal awalnya ia mengira, Yunho tidak benar-benar serius saat mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai sitternya, ia kira yang di maksud dengan 'menyukai' oleh Yunho sama dengan 'menyukai' versinya.

Mungkin akan lebih sulit dari yang ia kira.

Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho keras, dan menatap mata musang itu serius.

"Aku akan membatumu"

Seorang namja tampan berjalan memasuki sebuah cafe modern dengan angkuh, mengacuhkan tatapan kagum dari manusia-manusia yang ada disana.

Dibelakangnya, seorang namja lain yang lebih feminim darinya, berjalan setia mengikutinya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, karena Yunho langsung menyeretnya untuk makan siang, tepat setelah ia menginjakan kaki keluar gerbang sekolah.

Mereka berdua terlihat serasi, dalam keadaan apapun. Meskipun tidak ada yang menyangka, bahwa hubungan mereka adalah majikan dan sitter.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Jae?" Tanya Yunho setelah mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi yang ada ditengah ruangan.

"Apa saja" Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapinya.

Mata bulat milik namja cantik itu memandang takut ke sekelilingnya, mungkin hanya ia yang menyadari tatapan membunuh dari yeoja-yeoja yang ada di cafe itu.

Ia hanya dapat menundukan kepala, menghindari tatapan sinis yang didapatnya.

"Jae? Gwenchanayo?" Yunho menepuk kepala Jaejoong lembut.

Namja berumur 17 tahun itu meringis, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku rasa, kau memilik banyak fans" ujarnya.

Namja bermata musang itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Lihat saja sekelilingmu" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling mejanya, mendapati puluhan yeoja yang menatapnya seperti seorang fangirl.

"Pasti banyak yang pernah menyatakan cinta padamu" ujar namja berkulit putih itu meringis.

"Hm, tentu saja" sebuah cengiran lebar tercetak di wajah tampan milik Yunho.

"Mulai dari yeoja sampai namja... Entah sudah berapa ratus orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi aku tidak tertarik pada mereka" ujarnya lagi.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Namja?" Lirihnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tak acuh.

Oh, my... Ia kira majikannya itu straight. Tapi ternyata.

Menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong, Yuho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak keberatan dengan namja. Asalkan namja itu manis, dan bersedia berada dibawahku" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertimu..."

Dan Jaejoong sukses menyemburkan bubble tea yang baru saja diteguknya.

Baiklah, ia rasa, setelah ini. Ia tidak dapat menganggap anak asuhnya itu sebagai 'anak' lagi.

TBC

Chap depan hubungan Yunjae meningkat.

Siap2 NC di beberapa chap depan, (mungkin 2 chap depan)

Tengkyu buat yang udah mau baca ataupun ninggalin jejak... :-*  
Bubye semuaaaaa~


	5. Chapter 4

FF Yunjae

Title: The Jung Sitter  
Genre: Romance, humor  
Rated: chap yg kemaren sih T, mungkin chap ini/depan M  
Warn: yaoi, typos.

Disclaimer: PUNYA SAIA SEMUA! wakakak

* * *

Chap sebelumnya

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Namja?" Lirihnya.

Namja tampan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tak acuh.

Oh, my... Ia kira majikannya itu straight. Tapi ternyata.

Menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong, Yuho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm... Aku tidak keberatan dengan namja. Asalkan namja itu manis, dan bersedia berada dibawahku" ujarnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertimu..."

Dan Jaejoong sukses menyemburkan bubble tea yang baru saja diteguknya.

Baiklah, ia rasa, setelah ini. Ia tidak dapat menganggap anak asuhnya itu sebagai 'anak' lagi.

The Jung Sitter. 04

* * *

.  
Jaejoong duduk didalam sebuah bus yang menuju ke rumah majikannya dengan tenang. Pandangannya ia lemparkan pada pemandangan diluar, namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana(?)

Pagi tadi Yunho berkata bahwa namja itu tidak bisa mengajaknya makan siang karena jadwalnya yang terlalu padat.

Namun yang mengganggu pikiran namja cantik itu adalah kata-kata Yunho beberapa hari lalu.

Bukankah namja tampan itu pernah berkata, bahwa ia hanya akan makan saat disuapi oleh Jaejoong? Sementara pagi tadi saja ia sudah melewatkan sarapannya. Jika mereka tidak bertemu siang ini, maka ia juga akan melewatkan makan siangnya. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa namja itu sakit nantinya.

Sebuah helaan napas lolos dari bibir cherry namja cantik itu.

Mungkin karena ia adalah sitter Yunho, maka pikirannya melayang terlalu jauh. Ia merasa khawatir jika anak asuhnya itu sakit. Bukankah memastikan anak asuhmu sehat, adalah tugas seorang sitter?

Err... Iyakan?

* * *

Yunho berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya sembari memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Setelah menghabiskan hampir 3 jam untuk rapat, sekarang tugas-tugas yang author tidak mengerti sudah menunggu untuk siselesaikan.

Baru saja ia duduk dikursi kerjanya. Mata musang itu menangkap pemandangan yang aneh diruangannya.

"Jae?" ia agak terkejut mendapati namja pujaan hatinya(ciiee...) itu ada dikantornya.

"Apakah kau punya waktu untuk makan siang?" Jaejoong mengangkat tas bekal yang dibawanya.

Namun direktur eksekutif itu hanya diam ditempat. Sibuk memastikan bahwa ini bukanlah khayalannya.

Hei, ia tidak bermimpi bukan? Baiklah, pertama (sejauh yang ia ingat) ini adalah pertama kalinya, seseorang membuatkan bekal untuknya. Dan yang kedua, namja yang selama ini bersemayam(?) dipikirannyalah yang melakukannya!

Omaigat, apakah hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya?

"Tapi jika kau sibuk, aku akan pulang saja"

Yunho terlonjak mendengarnya. Ia buru-buru bangkit berdiri, lalu berlari menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sibuk sama sekali" namja tampan itu meringis mendengar kebohongan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Tidak sibuk dari mana? Ia bahkan merasa malas untuk ke toilet hanya karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk.

"Tunggu disini, aku tidak akan lama" Yunho mendudukan Jaejoong di sofa, lalu berjalan ke mejanya untuk menghubungi sekertarisnya.

Sesibuk apapun, ia tentu lebih memilih bersama dengan Jaejoong daripada kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya itu.

"Baiklah" Yunho tersenyum(kelewat) lebar pada Jaejoong setelah mendudukan dirinya dihadapan namja manis itu.

Jaejoong mulai menata bekalnya dengan senyum yang terkesan malu-malu.

"Aku membuatkanmu bulgogi dan sup kimchi dengan ikan. Apakah kau alergi makanan laut?"

"Hm hm" Yunho menggelang sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah" ujar Jaejoong riang(?)

Namja cantik itu dengan telaten menyuapkan bekal yang dibawanya pada Yunho.

Sementara Yunho? Tentu ia dengan(sangat) senang hati menerimanya.

"Yun... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Namja cantik itu mengaduk-aduk isi bekal menggunakan sumpit ditangannya.

"Hm? Tanya saja" jawab Yunho masih fokus pada makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat seorang maidpun dirumahmu? Sangat tidak masuk akal jika selama ini kau membersihkan rumahmu sendiri. Aku yakin pasti kau memiliki maid. Tapi, sejak pertama kali aku memasuki rumah itu, aku tidak melihat satupun maid disana" Tanya Jaejoong mencontek dari komentar yang ada di chapter sebelumnya.

"Aku memilikinya. Hanya saja, aku tidak terlalu suka melihat orang asing berkeliaran dirumahku" bibir hati itu menampilkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Mereka bekerja setelah aku berangkat kerja. Dan pulang sebelum aku kembali" lanjutnya lagi

Jaejoong tercenung mendengarnya. Rumah sebesar itu, dibersihkan dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Ia pasti punya banyak maid. Orang kaya~

"Jae, eum... Kenapa kau membuatkan bekal ini untukku?" Tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

Namja cantik didepannya, mengalihkan tatapannya kekotak bekal ditangannya. Padahal ia tinggal menjawab saja, namun entah kenapa, ia merasa malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dulu, kau pernah berkata bahwa jika kau hanya akan makan saat aku menyuapimu. Pagi tadi kau sudah melewatkan sarapanmu, jadi aku pikir, jika kau tidak bertemu denganku siang ini maka kau juga akan melewatkan makan siangmu. Aku... Aku hanya takut jika kau..." Jaejoong sengaja tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aigoo, ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

Yunho mengulum senyum mendengarnya. Astaga, ia begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai ia ingin menyiarkannya ke seluruh setasiun TV di Korea (author sarap)

Bukankah itu manis? Seperti sepasang kekasih saja. ^/^ (malah author yg blushing)

Yunho berdehem dengan senyuman yang ia tahan diwajahnya. Sementara Jaejoong, ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Jika diperhatikan sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti remaja-remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta yang sering author tonton di TV. Namun, dengan rentang umur yang berbeda.

Disaat seromantis ini. Karena author tidak tahu harus menulis apa lagi. Maka ia membuat pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka dengan tiba-tiba.

Braak!

Seorang namja tampan masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

"Yun! Aku sudah mendapatkanya-" ia berdiri mematung melihat adegan Jaejoong dan Yunho disana.

Cukup lama mereka berdiam disana. Sebelum akhirnya Yunho berdehem untuk mengakhiri suasana canggung itu.

"Chun... Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk keruanganku?" desis Yunho tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku biasa melakukannya?" tanya Yoochun (sok) polos.

Yunho memutar matanya malas. Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya hendak protes, Yoochun kembali menginterupsinya.

"Baiklah... Baiklah, tuan Jung. Aku akan melakukannya" selanya mengantisipasi omelan yang akan keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho (atau author) yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. T^T

"Dia-dia temanku" ujar namja tampan itu dibalas anggukan mengerti oleh Jaejoong.

Baru saja tangan putih namja cantik itu hendak menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya pada mulut Yunho. Kegiatan mereka terhenti oleh suara ketukan pintu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama menghembuskan napasnya sebal.

"Masuk!" ketus direktur eksekutif itu acuh.

Pintu cokelat itu terbuka, dan Yoochun berjalan santai memasuki ruangan Yunho.

Ia berhenti saat mendapati Yunho melemparkan glare terbaiknya.

"Apa? Aku sudah mengetuk!" protes namja tampan itu.

Yunho mengernyitkan wajahnya, menaan hasrat untuk melempar Yoochun dari atap gedung saat itu juga.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Park Yoochun?" desisnya tajam.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan rencana kita kemarin. Tapi, karena ada Jaejoong-sshi disini... Aku rasa, aku akan menundanya saja" ia tersenyum tanpa beban.

Yunho menarik napasnya dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Berharap hasrat membunuhnya akan menguap bersama karbondioksida itu.

"Sudah? Hanya itu?"

Yoochun tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, aku juga ingin berkata, bahwa lusa akan ada pesta ulang tahun anakku dirumahku. Kau dan Jaejoong-sshi harus datang kesana jika ingin perusahaanmu selamat" namja cassanova itu tersenyum lebar didepan Yunjae.

Namun perlahan senyumnya memudar saat mendapati suasana dingin disana.

"Baiklah... Hanya itu. Aku akan pergi" ujarnya, dengan cepat melesat pergi dari ruangan itu.

Yunho menatap tak percaya pada Yoochun. Bagaimana bisa sahabat yang selama ini sangat pintar dalam urusan percintaan, menjadi seperti ini? Mungkin karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan Junsu, menjadikannya 11-12 dengan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho meringis pada Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana, beberapa temanku juga sepertinya" kata namja cantik itu.

"Uhm, Jae. Kau tidak makan?" Yunho bertanya meskipun sudah sangat terlambat.

"Ani, tidak. Aku... Aku akan makan dirumah"

"Aish... Tidak bisa seperti itu! Kemarikan kotak itu. Aku akan menyuapimu" Yunho merebut kotak bekal Jaejoong dalam satu gerakan.

Dua doe eyes itu membulat. Tu-tunggu... Ini tidak benar.

"Aaa... Buka mulutmu" namja berambut cokelat itu sudah mengarahkan satu suapan besar dihadapan mulut Jaejoong.

Meskipun pada awalnya ragu, namun perlahan mulut cherry itu terbuka dan menerima suapan Yunho dengan kepayahan.

"Aish... Mulutmu kecil sekali. Lihat! Makanannya jadi berceceran" Yunho berjalan cepat memutari meja, dan duduk disamping Jaejoong untuk membersihkan butiran nasi yang berceceran disana.

Doe eyes itu menatap lekat pada namja didepannya, saat Yunho memegang dagunya dan membersihkan ceceran nasi disekitar mulutnya.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan gila saat ini. Posisi mereka berdua sangat dekat, terlalu dekat.

Yunho mengambil sebutir nasi dari atas bibir Jaejoong, dan memakannya sembari menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Niatnya hanya ingin menggoda namja cantik itu. Namun saat pandangannya jatuh sepenuhnya pada bibir cherry didepannya itu. Ia merasa, bahwa dirinyalah yang digoda.

Yunho menatap bibir didepannya itu lekat. Sebelum perlahan-lahan, mendekatkan wajahnya, menyapu bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Bibir tebal milik Yunho bergerak menggesek bibir Jaejoong, ia mengulum bibir cherry itu perlahan, terlalu takut jika nanti gerakannya akan melukainya.

Baik Yunho, maupun Jaejoong. Membuang akal sehat mereka, hanya mengikuti arus yang sekarang tengah memerangkap mereka berdua.

Tangan Yunho bergerak menuju belakang kepala Jaejoong, meremas rambut hitam milik namja itu lembut.

Ini adalah suatu hal yang baru buat Jaejoong, sehingga ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya erat, dan meremas kemeja miliknya. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya ringan saat lidah basah Yunho menggesek permukaan bibirnya. Ia merasakan sensasi baru ditubuhnya saat Yunho menghisap kuat bibir atasnya. Entah apa... Tapi ia menyukainya.

"Eungghh..." Yunho tersentak mendengar desahan Jaejoong.

Ia memutuskan ciuman mereka, dan beranjak dari atas tubuh Jaejoong dengan cepat.

Astaga, ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa posisi mereka sudah saling tindih tadi.

Ia merapikan jas juga pakaiannya, seperti Jaejoong yang sekarang juga tengah sibuk merapikan penampilan juga rambutnya yang ia buat berantakan tadi.

Jika saja tadi ia tidak mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong, bisa dipastikan 'sesuatu' akan terjadi diantara mereka saat itu.

Jaejoong duduk tegap dipinggir sofa dalam diam. Aigoo, ia merasa sangat malu saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal itu dengan Yunho? Bahkan ia menikmatinya.

Itu benar-benar tidak boleh dicontoh#apadeh -_-"

Yunho duduk di pinggir sofa yang lain membelakangi Jaejoong. Ia berdehem untuk mengurangi kecanggungan yang ada diruangan itu.

Cukup lama mereka hanya diam dan merutuki diri mereka sendiri. Sampai pintu ruangan Yunho diketuk oleh seseorang, membebaskan mereka dari penjara(?) kecanggungan itu.

Jaejoong membereskan kotak bekalnya selagi Yunho berbicara pada sekertarisnya.

"Eh, kau sudah mau pergi, Jae?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin.

Jaejoong meringis canggung.

"Hmm... Tapi mungkin, aku akan mengunjungi orang tuaku dulu dirumah sakit, sebelum kembali ke rumah" ujarnya.

"Uhm... Baiklah. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa mengantarmu" sesal Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ingin juga mengantar Jaejoong ke rumah sakit. Temu mertua~#plakk

"Tak apa... Aku-aku akan pergi sendiri"

Jaejoong berjalan diikuti oleh Yunho ke pintu.

"Jadi... Emm..." Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Bye..." Sela Jaejoong, tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ya... Hati-hati dijalan" jawab Yunho kaku.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir atasnya sebelum mengangguk kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Mata musang Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong sampai namja cantik itu menghilang dibelokkan.

Ia menutup pintu ruangannya pelan. Lalu berjalan kearah sofa.

Brukk!

Yunho membanting tubuhnya keatas sofa dengan keadaan telungkup. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang ada disana.

Sejenak ia hanya diam, sebelum berteriak melampiaskan kebahagiaannya didalam bantal itu.

Aigoo... Direktur eksekutif kita sedang berbunga-bunga sodara-sodara.

Mari kita dukung dia, dengan mengetikkan reg spasi bearlovehole dan kirim ke panti asuhan terdekat  
#abaikan

* * *

Jaejoong berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tempat appanya dirawat.  
Ia merasa sangat... Entahlah, bahagia mungkin. Namun ada juga terselip rasa ragu dihatinya. Apa namanya? Entah, author juga tidak tahu.

Namja cantik itu memasuki ruangan appanya dan terkejut mendapati ahjummanya ada disana, berbincang dengan ummanya.

"Jae?" tegur umma Kim saat ia menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong disana.

"Oh, annyeong umma, annyeong ahjumma" ia membungkukan badannya hormat pada kedua yeoja tulen dihadapannya itu.

"Aigoo... Jaejoongie, aku tak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini" Kwak ahjumma menepuk-nepuk lengan Jaejoong dengan brutal(?) bahkan sampai membiru#abaikan lagi -..-")v

"Terakhir kuingat. Kau masih setinggi lututku. Tapi sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini juga sangat err... Manis" Jaejoong tahu Kwak ahjumma sedikit memutar otaknya untuk tidak mengatakan cantik. Yah, dan ia menghargainnya.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Heechul jika ia tahu aku memiliki keponakan semanis dirimu" Kwak ahjumma semakin brutal, ia bahkan sudah mencubit pipi Jaejoong dan menariknya tanpa belas kasihan. -..-")v

"Oh, bagaimana jika kau ikut aku saja besok lusa? Akan ada pesta dirumah kolega ahjusshimu. Dan aku yakin Heechul akan ada disana. Bagaimana?" cetus yeoja seumuran umma Kim itu tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong meringis sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang berdarah#eh?! Abaikan lagi.

"Mian, ahjumma. Aku... Aku harus bekerja saat itu" sesal Jaejoong masih sibuk mengusap tubuhnya yang membiru.

"Aigoo... Tidak bisakah kau mengambil libur sehari saja?"

"Mian... Tapi bosku pasti akan sangat marah jika aku melakukannya" Jaejoong menepis samar tangan Kwak ahjumma yang hendak memperkosa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Aigoo... Sayang sekali"

Jaejoong hanya membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, sembari merapalkan kata maaf.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

otte?

saia mau kasih NC setelah lebaran ^_^

thx buat semua yg udah review... sorry kalo aku gak bisa balesin satu-satu...

saia... gak tau... caranya :(

#ketahuan gaptek

udinlah... bye semua :-*


	6. Chapter 5

FF Yunjae

Title: The Jung Sitter 05  
Genre: Romance, Humor.  
Rated: M (bukan chap ini)  
Warn: yaoi, typos.

ya dah... silahkan dibaca :D

***

* * *

"Oh, bagaimana jika kau ikut aku saja besok lusa? Akan ada pesta dirumah kolega ahjusshimu. Dan aku yakin Heechul akan ada disana. Bagaimana?" cetus yeoja seumuran umma Kim itu tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong meringis sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang berdarah#eh?! Abaikan lagi.

"Mian, ahjumma. Aku... Aku harus bekerja saat itu" sesal Jaejoong masih sibuk mengusap tubuhnya yang membiru.

"Aigoo... Tidak bisakah kau mengambil libur sehari saja?"

"Mian... Tapi bosku pasti akan sangat marah jika aku melakukannya" Jaejoong menepis samar tangan Kwak ahjumma yang hendak memperkosa bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Aigoo... Sayang sekali"

Jaejoong hanya membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, sembari merapalkan kata maaf.

*** The Jung Sitter 05 ***

* * *

Jaejoong duduk bersender diatas ranjang kamarnya, kedua mata dan tangannya fokus pada ponsel digenggamannya. Jujur, ia sendiri bingung dengan pekerjaannya saat ini.

Di dalam surat kontrak yang dulu ia tanda tangani, tertulis bahwa ia harus menyertai Yunho dimanapun namja itu berada, juga memastikan Yunho melaksanakan semua jadwalnya dengan tepat waktu.

Namun kenyataan yang ia dapat, adalah ia yang duduk ataupun bersantai dirumah dengan Yunho yang sibuk dikantor.

Mereka hanya bertemu saat pagi, saat makan siang, dan setelah Yunho pulang dari kantor.

Meskipun selama ini, ia tetap melakukan beberapa tugas sitter. Namun menurutnya, hal itu belum cukup.

Ia memasak, menyiapkan air dan baju ganti Yunho, dan menidurkannya. Entah kenapa, namun ia rasa waktu untuk bersama dengan namja itu sangat kurang.

Jaejoong membanting kedua tangannya, kesisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa bosan hanya duduk dan bermain ponsel sampai Yunho pulang nanti.

Namja cantik itu beranjak meninggalkan ponselnya, berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah super mewah itu.

Well, beberapa minggu bekerja disini, membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tidak akan tersesat lagi.

Ia sudah berkeliling keseluruh penjuru rumah, dan mengecek semua ruangan.

Namun ada satu tempat yang ia tidak berani untuk kunjungi. Kamar di sayap kiri rumah ini. Satu-satunya kamar yang berada di ujung lorong yang tersembunyi, dan paling tidak tersentuh.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya beberapa kali, merasa gugup seperti seorang pencuri. Memang Yunho tidak pernah melarangnya untuk melihat kamar itu. Namun ia merasa bahwa namja itu, sedikit enggan untuk Jaejoong mengetahuinya.

Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu yang menjulang tinggi itu. Tempat ini memang agak gelap, dengan beberapa lampu kuning di sepanjang dinding lorongnya.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat ini. Ia merasa lancang untuk membukanya, namun rasa penasaran membuatnya tersudut.

Hosh, ia akan melakukannya. Hanya melihat isinya... Iya, hanya itu. Ia rasa Yunho juga akan memakluminya.

Namja cantik itu mengeluarkan kunci master yang ia punya. Membawanya tepat didepan lubang tipis dipintu itu.

Ia menghembuskan napasnya gugup, dan bersiap untuk memasukannya sampai.

"Jae?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan menjatuhkan kartu hitam ditangannya.

Ia memaku dirinya didepan sana. Semua keberanian untuknya bergerak lenyap seiring dengan langkah kaki Yunho yang mendekat.

Namja tampan itu berdiri tepat dibelakang Jaejoong. Ia hanya diam disana, bernapas dengan berat, mengenai tengkuk Jaejoong, yang tanpa sadar membuatnya merinding.

Mereka berdua diam di tempat masing-masing. Dengan pikiran yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain. Detak jantung Jaejoong berpacu kuat, merasakan kegugupan dan ketakutan akibat suasana yang mendadak dingin ini.

Sampai beberapa saat, Jaejoong dapat mendengar Yunho menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

Namja itu berjongkok untuk mengambil kunci master yang dijatuhkan Jaejoong tadi. Kemudian memasukannya kedalam lubang kunci yang ada di pintu coklat itu.

Jaejoong tersentak, lalu membalikan kepalanya menatap Yunho. Pandangannya jatuh pada dua mata musang, yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, saat Yunho meraih pinggangnya, dan menggiringnya masuk kedalam ruangan luas itu.

Doe eyes milik Jaejoong, mengedar mengamati sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

Ruangan itu sangat luas, dengan dinding bercat ungu muda, dan lantai yang tidak dialasi karpet, hanya keramik mahal biasa.

Jaejoong melihat sebuah sofa putih yang tidak menempel pada dinding ruangan. Juga sebuah grand piano putih yang berdiri anggun didepan sebuah jendela yang sangat tinggi.

Jendela itu hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain tipis, yang terbuka. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, saat mengamati salah satu korden jendela itu. Tampak seperti... Bekas terbakar?

Namja cantik itu tersentak saat Yunho menggandeng tangannya, menuju kesamping jendela. Ia mengajak Jaejoong, untuk duduk di lantai, mengamati ruangan itu.

Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jaejoong. Namja itu bernafas teratur, namun tidak tertidur.

"Apakah kau tahu, Jae? Ruangan ini, adalah tempat dimana aku bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku untuk terakhir kalinya" Yunho memulai ceritanya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam.

"Saat aku kecil, kami akan berkumpul disini, untuk melihat appa dan ummaku berduet" Yunho tersenyum mengingat kenangannya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Appaku akan bermain piano itu, sementara ummaku akan bernyanyi. Apakah kau tahu bahwa ummaku adalah mantan penyanyi yang terkenal di Seoul saat itu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia hanya menjulurkan kedua kakinya, saat Yunho menjatuhkan kepalanya dipaha namja cantik itu.

"Hmm... Tidak seperti appa-appa pada umumnya. Appaku adalah orang yang paling memanjakanku. Ia akan menuruti semua hal yang aku inginkan, sehingga tanpa sadar ia membesarkanku menjadi pribadi yang sangat manja"

Kedua mata Yunho terpejam, dengan bibir yang terkadang menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Tapi ia tidak menyesal sama sekali. Kau tahu? Ia bahkan tidak mendaftarkanku sebagai calon pemimpin perusahaan, tapi ia mendaftarkanku sebagai calon pemilik perusahaan itu. Ia adalah appa, yang tidak akan membiarkanku bekerja dengan keras"

Jaejoong mendengar nada kesedihan pada setiap ucapan Yunho. Tangannya tergerak, mengelus surai coklat, milik majikannya itu.

"Umurku 9 tahun, saat semuanya berubah 180 derajat. Kedua orang tuaku sering bertengkar, dengan alasan yang tidak aku mengerti. Appaku menjadi pribadi yang sangat ringan tangan. Sementara ummaku menjadi lebih sering berteriak saat itu" kening Yunho berkerut saat mengatakannya.

"Malam itu, adalah puncak dari semua perubahan di hidupku" Jaejoong merasa napas Yunho memberat.

"Kedua orang tuaku bertengkar layaknya ingin membunuh satu sama lain. Mereka meneriaki sesuatu yang tidak aku mengerti. Aku ketakutan, melihat mereka saling melempar, benda-benda yang tidak seharusnya mereka lempar"

"Aku berlari keruangan ini, meringkuk dibelakang sofa putih itu. Dan menutup kedua mata dan telingaku erat-erat"

"Namun tak berselang lama, aku melihat ummaku berlari memasuki ruangan ini. Aku melihatnya berlutut, saat appaku datang dan menodongkan sesuatu didepan kepalanya. Ia melirik kearahku, sebelum sebuah ledakan menghentikan semuanya"

"Appaku... Meledakan kepala ummaku sendiri. Disini, tepat ditempat kita duduk sekarang"

Kedua mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, dan napasnya tercekat.

"Aku melihat appaku bersimpuh didepan mayat umma. Sebelum ia meledakan kepalanya sendiri"

"Aku terlalu penakut untuk mencegah mereka berdua melakukan hal itu. Yang kulakukan hanya, menangis, dan menangis. Sampai polisi datang"

"Tepat setelah pemakaman mereka. Pamanku datang dan membawaku pergi dari Seoul. Ia berkata, bahwa aku harus dilatih untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan kelak. Ia mendidiku dengan sangat keras, menghapus semua sifat manjaku, dengan setiap pukulan dan bentakannya. Hanya satu orang yang memperlakukanku, dengan layak saat itu. Ia adalah Kim ahjumma, maid pamanku saat itu"

"Aku selalu bisa bermanja-manja padanya, saat pamanku tidak ada. Namun, saat umurku 22 tahun, ia dan seluruh keluarga pamanku meninggal, saat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi meledak"

"Hanya aku dan Yoochun yang tersisa. Kami kembali ke Korea, dan membangun perusahaan kami masing-masing, berbekal didikan dari pamanku. Dengan tangan ini, aku membesarkan perusahaan itu seorang diri. Membuang segala sifat manjaku"

Yunho bangun dari baringnya. Dan duduk membelakangi Jaejoong, menatap jendela didepannya untuk sesaat.

"Saat itu, aku melarang siapapun merubah tempat ini. Namun suatu hari, aku begitu tertekan dengan segala urusan perusahaan. Dan... Aku membakar korden yang dulunya bertengger disini, entah kenapa... Tapi aku merasa sangat marah, saat melihat bekas darah kedua orang tuaku dikorden itu"

"Heh... Bukankah itu aneh?" kekehnya,

Yunho kembali berbaring dipaha Jaejoong.

"Hal yang lebih aneh, adalah saat aku bertemu denganmu. Saat kau menumpahkan sepiring pasta dibajuku saat itu. Aku merasa... Kau adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untukku" Yunho tersenyum dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda..." Ia terkekeh.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia sempat berdebar mendengar kata-kata Yumho barusan.

Namja tampan itu mengambil tangan Jaejoong dari kepalanya. Dan membawanya menempel pada pipi kanannya.

"Hhaaah... Apakah semua yang bernama Kim, memiliki tangan yang hangat, Jae? Kim ahjumma, Kim Jaejoong, ummaku juga bernama Kim. Aku rasa... Kalian memang ditakdirkan untukku"

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengarnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan keras sekarang.

Apa yang ia harapkan? Entahlah...

***

* * *

Jaejoong sedang sibuk menyuapi anak asuhnya di depan ruang tengah sore itu. Ia hanya melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, pikirannya sibuk memikirkan kejadian tadi siang.

Cerita yang dikatakan Yunho padanya tadi, membuatnya semakin tidak sungkan untuk memanjakan namja yang lebih tua 11 tahun darinya itu.

Tapi, pengakuannya tadi membuat Jaejoong selalu gugup dan berdebar tidak jelas jika berhadapan dengan namja itu.

Mungkin karena umur remajanya, ia menjadi lebih kreatif dalam berimajinasi. Sehingga, tiap kali ia berpapasan atau berhadapan dengan Yunho, otaknya bergerak secara otomatis, untuk membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tak jarang ia ber-blushing ria saat menatap Yunho. Padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Apakah ini normal untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Tunggu! Benarkah ia telah jatuh cinta? Atau sekedar perasaan suka biasa?

"Jja, ini yang terakhir" Dengan semangat, ia menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi kedalam mulut Yunho.

"Pintar~" tangan Jaejoong mengacak rambut Yunho.

Bukankah itu tidak sopan? -_- Tapi aneh, Yunho tidak marah. Well, namja itu menyukainya. Ia bahkan berharap tangan Jaejoong menyentuh anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

Yunho tersenyum mengamati nannynya yang tengah sibuk mencuci alat makan yang tadi mereka gunakan.

Seandainya sekarang ia telah menikah dengan Jaejoong, pasti ia tidak akan merasa takut untuk menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya, membelainya, menciuminya, dan berakhir di ranjang.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Yunho kembali ke alam sadarnya. Berkedip lucu melihat wajah namja impiannya berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Oh, tidak ada" ia tersenyum lima jari pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menatap curiga pada Yunho, sebelum terkekeh dan berlalu dari sana. Ia memilih untuk menikmati udara dan sinar matahari di sore hari ini. Jadilah ia mendudukan dirinya, diatas lantai yang menuju kehalaman belakang.

Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang, dan setelah mendudukan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Namja tampan itu langsung merebahkan kepalanya diatas paha Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang memang menyukai skinship, dan memiliki sifat keibuan. Tentu sangat senang jika ia memiliki objek pelampiasan(?)

Ia memainkan tangannya pada rambut Yunho. Bersenandung lirih mengamati wajah nyaman yang terpejam milik namja tampan itu.

"Jae, ceritakan tentang kedua orang tuamu" Yunho merasa, jika ia ingin menikahi namja ini, berarti ia harus mendekati kedua orang tuanya dahulu bukan?

"Emm... Appaku dulunya adalah seorang pegawai disebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia dikeluarkan karena alasan yang aku belum mengerti, saat itu" Jaejoong menghela napasnya, tersenyum menatap hamparan langit cerah didepannya.

"Tapi ia adalah seorang namja yang kuat. Appa selalu berusaha memenuhi kebutuhan kami. Meskipun sekarang, kesehatannya semakin menurun, tapi aku rasa, hal itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya" Yunho meletakkan sebelah tangan Jaejoong menutupi kedua matanya. Masih diam dan menyimak.

"Aku bekerja siang dan malam untuk membantu biaya operasi appaku, ataupun untuk membiayai sekolahku sendiri. Tapi aku senang, meskipun kadang aku merasa iri pada teman-temanku, yang bisa sepuas mereka bermain sampai malam. Tapi aku rasa, menjadi dewasa jauh lebih baik daripada hal-hal seperti itu" Yunho sedikit menyingkirkan tangan Jaejoong, untuk mengintip wajah namja itu.

Ia tersenyum dan mendesah, saat melihat Jaejoong yang juga menyunggingkan senyum. Lalu ia kembali keposisi semula.

"Tapi jika harus memilih. Aku lebih memilih menjadi seperti ummaku jika aku sudah besar nanti. Dia selalu sabar dan setia melayani aku dan appa. Dia adalah sosok yang aku damba-dambakan selama ini. Ummaku selalu memanjakanku disaat yang tepat, dan selalu mendidikku sebagaimana seharusnya. Bukankah itu hebat!" Jaejoong memekik girang.

"Tapi aku merasa... Aku belum menjadi seorang anak yang baik untuk mereka. Setelah apa yang mereka berikan padaku selama ini. Aku merasa semua yang aku lakukan belum cukup" Yunho menatap teduh pada wajah Jaejoong yang mendadak murung.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya.

"Yunho-ah... Menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Jaejoong menerawang jauh pada pikirannya. Ia merasa sedih juga kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ummaku pernah berkata. Satu resep untuk membahagiakan orang tua, adalah dengan menuruti segala yang mereka katakan. Aku rasa... Kedua orang tuamu sudah sangat bangga memilikimu, Jae" Jaejoong terdiam menatap Yunho.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia juga pernah mendengar hal itu dari appanya sewaktu ia SD dulu.

"Jae" Yunho menyita seluruh perhatian Jaejoong dengan panggilannya. Mengunci pandangan namja berkulit putih itu kedalam dua mata musangnya. Jarinya bergerak menghapus setetes air mata yang mengalir secara tak terduga di pipi putih namja itu.

Yunho tersenyum teduh, menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Jaejoong. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menuju ketengkuk namja itu. Menekan samar kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak menyadari apa-apa, hanya merasakan lembut bibir Yunho menyapa miliknya. Ia mengikuti semua pergerakan bibir Yunho seadanya.

Ia memerlukan seseorang untuk bersandar sekarang. Bukan kedua orang tuanya, bukan teman-temannya. Seseorang, yang dapat memberinya sesuatu yang lebih besar dari sebuah pelukan. Sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya lupa sementara, mengenai semua keluh kesahnya.

Ia memerlukan Yunho, begitu juga sebaliknya. Yunho memberikannya tempat bersandar saat remaja itu terpuruk. Licik bukan? Tapi itu bukan urusannya. Ia menginginkan Jaejoong. Dan apapun yang ia inginkan, harus ia dapatkan. Itulah Jung Yunho yang sesungguhnya.

Bibir Yumho terus bergerak menyesapi benda kenyal milik Jaejoong itu. Ia menekan, dan bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Saat Yunho mulai membalik keadaan. Jaejoong tahu bahwa hal ini, tidak akan hanya sampai disini saja. Akal sehatnya bekerja dengan sangat bagus, sebagus desahan yang terus ia keluarkan. Tapi, ia tidak bisa mengelak, atau mungkin, tidak ingin?

Yunho mulai turun meraih leher Jaejoong yang telah ada dibawahnya. Satu gigitan pertama itulah, saat Jaejoong mengingat kedua orang tuanya lagi.

Namja cantik itu tersentak, lalu mendorong tubuh Yunho dengan kuat. Ia terengah dengan wajah memerah, menatap Yunho syok dengan apa yang hampir saja mereka lakukan.

Seperti Jaejoong, namja tampan didepannya itu juga terdiam. Berbagai macam perasaan ia rasakan. Takut? Marah? Kecewa? Entahlah, terlalu banyak sampai ia tidak dapat menjabarkannya.

Mereka berdua hanya diam, dan mengatur napas masing-masing. Sampai Jaejoong beranjak, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong dengan sendu. Baiklah, ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia memang tidak sopan melakukan hal sejauh tadi. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong membutuhkam pelampiasan, namun ia malah menggiringnya menuju hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan diantara mereka.

Apakah Jaejoong akan marah padanya? Ia mulai ketakutan sekarang. Tidak berani membayangkan, jika Jaejoong marah, dan pergi dari sisinya, disaat ia mulai bergantung pada namja itu.

Setelah kejadian sore itu, Yunho memang tidak dapat menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun. Tetapi ia tahu, bahwa Jaejoong berada didalam kamarnya.

Meskipun Jaejoong melewatkan makan malam Yunho, dan ritual tidur untuk namja itu. Tapi Yunho dapat memakluminya. Akan lebih baik jika Jaejoong menghindarinya untuk sementara, daripada pergi dari sisinya.

Yunho bangun kesiangan pagi itu, ia berjalan cepat sambil membenahi dasinya menuruni tangga. Beberapa hari ini ia terbiasa dibangunkan oleh Jaejoong, namun tidak untuk pagi ini.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu dapur. Kedua matanya mengerjap tidak percaya mendapati Jaejoong yang berdiri dihadapannya. Namja cantik itu tengah menata makanan diatas meja. Tanpa mengenakan seragam? Bukankah seharusnya ia sekolah pagi ini?

"Oh, pagi Yun" ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Menghampiri Yunho, dan membantunya memasang dasi seperti biasa. Yang malah membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

Apakah namja itu berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin? Entahlah, jika iya, hal itu sedikit membuatnya merasa jengkel.

"Aku sudah mulai libur hari ini. Jadi selama seminggu ini aku bisa menjadi nannymu seperti yang seharusnya" Jaejoong menepuk pelan dada Yunho, sambil melemparkan senyum cerahnya.

"Jja, ayo makan! Aku akan menyuapimu" ia berjalan kearah meja makan, dan mendudukan dirinya ke salah satu kursi yang ada disana.

Yunho mendengus samar saat melihat Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar ia duduk disebelahnya.

Ia memang merasa tidak suka jika Jaejoong melupakan begitu saja kejadian kemarin. Namun ia juga merasa senang, Jaejoong tidak marah dengannya. Hanya saja, ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, daripada menganggap tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka berdua makan seperti biasa, hanya Yunho yang terlihat lebih diam. Dan selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan tidak acuh.

"Yunho, apa kau sakit?" tangan putih itu terulur meraih dahi Yunho menempel pada punggung tangannya.

"Tidak panas" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" hardik Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ani, hanya saja wajahmu memerah dan kau menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya. Aku takut jika kau sakit, karena tidak makan malam kemarin"

Yunho mendengus keras.

"Bukan itu, Kim Jaejoong!" serunya, mengundang kerutan didahi Jaejoong dengan segera.

"Ehm... Lalu?" Remaja itu mengaihkan pandanganny kearah lain untuk sejenak.

Kedua tangan besar Yunho terangkat menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Menahannya agar tidak teralih darinya.

"Aku... Menyukaimu" tandasnya pasti. Jaejoong tertegun.

"Apakah... Kau juga menyukaiku?" kata Yunho hati-hati.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut. Ia merasa belum yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Ehm... Tentu! Aku juga menyukaimu. Maksudku, kau adalah anak asuhku. Jika aku tidak menyukaimu, mana mungkin aku masih berada disini"

Yunho mendesah keras. Ia menghempaskan kedua tangannya, sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku berangkat" namja tampan itu berlalu begitu saja tanpa menunggu respon dari Jaejoong.

Ia kesal. Baiklah, Jaejoong memang masih berumur 17 tahun. Tapi bisakah ia sedikit lebih peka? Atau bisakah pengetahuan tentang cinta milik Yoochun, sedikit menular padanya? Asli, ia seperti orang autis tadi.

Namja cantik itu menatap kepergian Yunho dalam diam. Bukan seperti apa yang dipikirkan Yunho. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat mengerti tentang apa yang dikatakan namja itu tadi. Hanya saja, ia masih ragu dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko yang terlalu besar jika menerima perasaan Yunho. Dengan rentang umur juga derajat yang jauh, pasti hal itu akan menimbulkan banyak masalah nantinya.

***

* * *

Saat masalah mendatangimu, percayalah akan ada seseorang yang akan menolongmu.

Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho keras-keras, menimbulkan erangan dari mulut namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu rencanaku mengundang kalian berdua, untuk datang kepestaku nanti malam?" tanya Yoochun serius.

Yunho mengernyit, dan menatap Yoochun aneh.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar, untuk kau dan Jaejoong nanti malam"

"What the..."

"Ssh... Jangan munafik Yun. Aku tahu kau menginginkan Jaejoong. Cepat atau lambat, namja itu juga akan mengakui perasaannya padamu. Buktinya, dia hanya diam saja saat kau menciumnya!"

Yunho terdiam. Benar juga, jika Jaejoong mau menerima ciumannya, kenapa ia masih ragu?

"Nanti malam... Pastikan kau menyiapkan dirimu"

.

.

End

lama2 saia jual nih FF -_-

Maaf kalo saia telat update :(  
selama ini... aku... sibuk *cough*bullshit*cough*  
yah, anyway~ saia bikin ini ditengah penguatan(?) Jiji eonni yang sangat kucintai :D  
i lope u eonn, kencan yuk!#plak!

sebenernya ini FF ceritanya berat.  
tapi tiba tiba saia balikin 180° jadi FF yang amat sangat ringan. tanpa air mata dan keringat ataupun darah#apa coba?!

DAN SAIA MINTA MAAF, MUNGKIN UNTUK CHAP CHAP DEPAN. SEMENTARA TIDAK ADA NC DULU  
ada beberapa hal/orang yg bikin saia pesimis... ToT

yang oenting kan sekarang aku udah gak ngambek lagi n tetep nulis meskipun ngaret kan?  
ga papa kan? ada yg keberatan gak? tolong bilang :D

tengkyu semua buat yg udah mau baca :-*


	7. Chapter 6

FF Yunjae

Title: The Jung Sitter  
Genre: Romance, humor  
Rated: chap yg kemaren sih T, mungkin chap ini/depan M  
Warn: yaoi, typos.

Disclaimer: PUNYA SAIA SEMUA! wakakak

Chap sebelumnya

.

Yoochun menepuk pundak Yunho keras-keras, menimbulkan erangan dari mulut namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu rencanaku mengundang kalian berdua, untuk datang kepestaku nanti malam?" tanya Yoochun serius.

Yunho mengernyit, dan menatap Yoochun aneh.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar, untuk kau dan Jaejoong nanti malam"

"What the..."

"Ssh... Jangan munafik Yun. Aku tahu kau menginginkan Jaejoong. Cepat atau lambat, namja itu juga akan mengakui perasaannya padamu. Buktinya, dia hanya diam saja saat kau menciumnya!"

Yunho terdiam. Benar juga, jika Jaejoong mau menerima ciumannya, kenapa ia masih ragu?

"Nanti malam... Pastikan kau menyiapkan dirimu"

.

.  
The Jung Sitter 06

.

.

Jaejoong mematut dirinya didepan kaca malam itu. Saat pulang sekolah tadi, ia menerima sebuah paket dari Yunho, yang berisikan satu stel jas berwarna putih. Sebuah memo kecil terselip disana, menuliskan bahwa pakaian itu adalah kostumnya untuk pesta Yoochun malam ini.

Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi. Siang itu, seseorang menculiknya, dan menyuruh seorang wanita untuk memperkosanya didalam sebuah salon mewah. Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir oleh orang suruhan Yunho itu. Bukankah mereka bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, juga mengajak namja itu secara baik-baik. Bukan dengan cara, ia dibekap kemudian diseret dan dilemparkan kedalam sebuah mobil, yang berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang diikat diatas kursi salon. Sehingga ia harus merelakan pegawai-pegawai(yang entah berapa jumlahnya) itu merubah penampilannya.

Namja cantik itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia sedikit ragu dengan penampilan barunya saat ini.

Rambut hitam panjangnya, telah berubah menjadi berwarna cokelat dan bermodel seperti jamur(?)

Ia belum pernah memotong rambutnya seperti ini meskipun tadi ada beberapa pegawai salon, yang secara terang-terangan menyukai gaya barunya dengan meminta foto ataupun tanda tangan. Namun ia masih ragu. Hanya ummanyalah yang ia percayai. Jika ummanya berkata bagus, itu berarti bagus. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lamunan Jaejoong dibuyarkan oleh suara ketukkan pintu. Ia sedikit gugup untuk membukanya. Karena pasti yang berada dibalik sana adalah Yunho. Ia belum bertemu dengan namja itu sepanjang hari ini.

Namun saat telah membukanya, ia harus menelan kekecewaan, karena orang lainlah yang berdiri isana.

"Tuan Jung sudah menunggu anda dibawah" Namja berpakaian buttler itu membungkuk dan menggiring Jaejoong turun.

Ia mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk memasuki sebuah limousine hitam, yang terparkir dengan anggun tepat didepan rumah Yunho.

"Hai, Jae~" Jaejoong tersentak, dan buru-buru menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya didalam mobil itu.

Namun ia bahkan tidak mampu berkedip menatap penampilan Yunho saat ini. Astaga, jika ada orang yang lebih tampan darinya. Pasti Jaejoong tidak akan menampilkan ekspressi yang tidak enak dilihat itu.

Yunho dengan potongan rambut yang rapi, juga setelan hitamnya. Tampak seperti Yunho leader DBSK yang tengah menghadiri acara penghargaan besar di Korea.

Mereka sama! #plak!

Cukup lama mereka berdua sibuk mengagumi penampilan satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan pandangannya.

Namja cantik itu berdehem, kemudian memilih untuk menatap pemandangan kota dari jendela. Ia menumpukan kakinya, dan berusaha untuk terlihat normal. Astaga, ia rasa ia tengah gugup hebat sekarang. Detak jantungnya menggila, dan ia merasa amat canggung untuk sekedar menatap Yunho.

Jika Jaejoong sama sekali tidak kuat untuk menatap Yunho. Tidak dengan sebaliknya. Yunho tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah didepannya. Ia harus menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, untuk tidak mengambil kameranya kemudian menjadikan Jaejoong objek fotonya yang baru.

Tak berselang lama, mereka telah sampai kedepan sebuah rumah, yang Jaejoong kira lebih besar dari milik Yunho. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengira kalau itu adalah rumah, jika tidak melihat jemuran didepannya(hahaha XD #dicekek)

"Yun..." ia mencoba memanggil namja kelewat tampan, yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya darinya.

"Yunho" Jaejoong melambaikan sebelah tangannya, kedepan wajah Yunho. Yang berhasil membuat namja itu tersadar dari fantasinya sendiri.

"Eh? Iya?" Jaejoong tersenyum, dan menunjuk kearah jendela.

"Kita sudah sampai" katanya.

Mereka berdua turun dari limousine Yunho bergantian(ya iyalah -_-)

Meskipun pada awalnya Jaejoong merasa canggung karena Yunho memaksa untuk merangkul pinggangnya, tapi mau tidak mau, ia harus menahan geli, dan membiarkan Yunho merangkul erat pinggang rampingnya.

Wow, adalah kata pertama yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong, saat mereka memasuki ballroom rumah itu. Ballroom luas dengan karpet merah maroon, juga pencahayaan berwarna putih keemasan dari berbagai lampu krystal gantung yang ada itu.

Yunho mengajaknya menemui namja yang ia yakini bernama Yoochun. Namja itu tengah berbincang dengan seseorang sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil di dadanya.

"Yunho! Jaejoong-sshi! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian akan benar-benar datang berdua. Wow, lihat penampilanmu, Jaejoong-sshi. Kau luar biasa" pujinya jujur.

Jaejoong hanya mampu tersenyum miris mendengar pujian orang-orang disekitarnya. Jika saja mereka tahu bagaimana perjuangannya mendapatkan penampilan seperti ini.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin memperkenalkan pasanganku pada kalian" Yoochun menengok kebelakang, dan menghampiri seorang namja lain.

Satu langkah, Jaejoong merasa familiar dengan namja itu.

Dua langkah, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ia mengenal namja itu.

Tiga langkah, kedua mata bulat Jaejoong membesar.

"Kim Junsu!" jeritnya tidak percaya.

Sementara objek jeritan(?) Jaejoong hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia sudah mengira bahwa kedoknya akan terbongkar sebentar lagi, hanya tidak menyangka bahwa secepat itulah rahasianya terbongkar.

"Hi, Jae" Kedua mata Jaejoong berkedip tidak percaya.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu" Junsu mengambil bocah cilik dari gendongan Yoochun, kemudian menggeret tangan Jaejoong memasuki sebuah kamar.

Ia memangku namja berumur 2 tahun itu, kemudian mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk didepannya.

"Yeah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku berbohong pada kalian semua" mulainya.

"Aku dan Yoochun sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Dan kami memutuskan untuk menikah saat aku berumur 14 tahun. Kau pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa aku sudah berumur 18 tahun sekarang" ia berkata ragu.

"Hmm... Aku hanya ingin merasakan tahun terakhirku bersekolah, dan Yoochun menurutinya. Selama ini aku memang berhome schooling, namun setelah Ihwan lahir, dan cukup besar untuk kutinggal bersama dengan nanny. Aku tiba-tiba ingin merasakan bersekolah seperti anak normal lainnya. Jadi Yoochun menyuap seisi sekolah, dan mengatakan kebohongan itu" Junsu tersenyum memaksa.

Namja cantik didepannya itu hampir saja tidak dapat menangkupkan mulutnya lagi setelah mendengar penuturan ajaib dari Junsu.

"D-dia... Anakmu? Tapi kau nam-ja, Junsu-ah" Jaejoong menatap horor pada namja cilik didalam dekapan Junsu itu.

"Yaah... Di jaman serba modern ini. Aku mendapatkan sebuah keajaiban. Kau tahu... Male pregnant? Aku memiliki rahim" Junsu tersenyum lebar.

Jaejoong menatap horor pada namja manis itu, tak menyadari tangannya terangkat menyentuh perut datarnya.

"Eum... Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Bagaimana rasanya mengandung dan melahirkan, Junsu-ah" jelas pemuda itu saat melihat tatapan bingung Junsu.

"Eumm... Maksudku, kau kan... Namja" bisik Jaejoong.

"Hu'um, mengandung itu menyenangkan, Jae-ah. Merasakan versi kecil dari perpaduanmu juga orang yang kau cintai, hidup dan bergerak didalam tubuhmu. Merasakan detak jantungnya, tendangannya, semua yang ada padanya. Kau tahu? Itu terasa ajaib" kedua mata Junsu berbinar menatap pemuda itu.

Jaejoong tertegun mendengarnya, ia menatap anak kecil berumur 2 tahun itu dengan tatapan sendu. Aneh... Ia merasa, iri?

Namja cantik itu meremas perutnya samar. Kenapa ia juga ingin mengalaminya? Tapi, apakah ia bisa? Mungkin saja, ia adalah namja normal yang tidak memiliki rahim didalam perutnya.

"Oh ya, Jae. Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Yunho?" tanya Junsu tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong terkesiap dan berdehem mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Uhm... Saat itu aku pulang sekolah, dan ia menawariku pekerjaan. Berhubung saat itu aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku, jadi aku menerimanya. Itu saja" Junsu berkedip tidak percaya.

Tidak mungkin Yunho menawari pekerjaan pada sembarang orang. Apalagi pekerjaan itu sangat menyangkut dengan kehidupannya.

Aah... Ia tahu. Pasti si ahjusshi Jung itu tengah jatuh cinta sekarang. Kalau tidak, memangnya alasan logis apa lagi, yang membuat Yunho mengijinkan orang lain untuk berdekatan dengannya?

Junsu tersenyum senang. Ia juga dekat dengan Yunho sebenarnya, jadi ia tahu bagaimana kisah hidup namja itu.

Mungkin... Ia bisa membantu?

"Aah... Kau tahu, Jae?" Ia memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku rasa, dia menyukaimu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Dia memberitahuku"

Doeeng~

Junsu meneguk ludahnya kasar. Sebenarnya sejauh apa hubungan temannya ini, dengan Yunho?

"Aku juga menyukainya. Tapi... Dia suka menciumku" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya dan menaruh satu tangannya disana untuk mengusapnya.

Junsu bersweatdrop lagi.

"Jae. Apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya namja itu.

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... Juga Changmin, juga teman-teman yang lain" Namja 17 tahun itu menjawab dengan nada ceria. Menghiraukan Junsu yang sekarang ingin sekali menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Maksudku, Jae... Yunho itu mencintaimu. Bukan mencintai ataupun menyukai sebagai teman ataupun keluarga. Tetapi mencintaimu seperti seorang pria mencintai wani..." Junsu terdiam. Teringat bahwa Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama namja.

"Seperti pria mencintai pasangannya! Pacarnya! Istrinya! Selingkuhannya! Seperti itu, Kim Jaejoong!" entah kenapa ia menjadi emosi sendiri menghadapi namja yang seharusnya lebih tahu darinya itu. Mungkin terlalu banyak berkumpul bersama Yoochun, membuat pengetahuan Junsu tentang hal-hal seperti ini, meningkat juga.

Jaejoong tertegun di tempatnya. Ia merasa, bahagia?. Entahlah, dia memang memiliki keluarga yang mencintainya. Namun, dicintai oleh orang lain itu terasa... Menyenangkan.

Yeah, meskipun Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Ia belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Ia penasaran, jika ia menerima perasaan Yunho, akankah ia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja itu juga?

"Jae... Sebagai teman Yunho. Aku memiliki satu permintaan padamu" Junsu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"Dibalik semua kelebihan Yunho. Sebenarnya ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa mencintainya apa adanya. Dan ia jatuh cinta padamu, Jae. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yunho yang begitu bersemangat selama ini. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya, dan ternyata kaulah penyebabnya" Junsu memandang Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Yunho tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia patah hati. Maka dari itu, aku mohon, Jae" Jaejoong menatap kedua mata Junsu dengan serius.

"Jangan tinggalkan dia. Jangan pernah tinggalkan dia. Aku yakin, dia bisa memberi apapun yang kau inginkan. Kau hanya perlu membuka hatimu untuknya, kemudian selalu bersamanya. Itu saja" namja cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Jika bisa, jika ia akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Yunho. Apakah itu akan menjadi akhir yang bagus?

Jika tidak, jika ia tetap tidak dapat jatuh cinta pada namja itu. Tegakah ia meninggalkan Yunho? Bukankah namja itu amat tergantung padanya.

"Junsu-ah... Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?" tanya Jaejoong menatap kosong pada Ihwan.

"Hmm... Yang kutahu, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Jantungmu akan berdebar saat bersamanya, kau akan merasa rindu padanya meskipun baru satu jam yang lalu melihatnya, kau akan cemburu jika ia bersama dengan orang lain. Yah... Seperti itu"

Jaejoong masih diam menatap Ihwan.

"Kenapa, Jae?" tanya Junsu.

"Ani... Hanya saja, aku rasa... Aku belum pernah merasakannya" lirih pemuda itu, hampir tidak terdengar.

Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk kembali ke aula rumahnya. Kembali pada pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Yunho yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang namja paruh baya yang cantik.

"Jae? Kau sudah kembali?" suara berat namun halus itu memaksa namja ini untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Yunho tersenyum manis padanya. Membawa pinggangnya untuk merapat pada tubuh tegapnya.

"Dia manis sekali, Yunho-sshi. Apakah dia pasanganmu?" ujar namja cantik yang tidak dikenali Jaejoong tadi.

Yunho tertawa senang. Ia mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Iya, Heechul-sshi. Dia pasanganku" ujarnya lantang.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menunduk. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, tapi ia merasa malu.

"Ah, dia benar-benar cantik dan cocok untukmu. Siapa namanya?"

Yunho hendak menjawab namun tertahan saat merasa tangannya dicengkeram oleh Jaejoong. Ia menoleh dan tertegun melihat bahu Jaejoong yang bergetar.

"Hiks" satu isakan mampu membuat Yunho seketika kelabakan sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Heechul-sshi. Aku rasa, kami harus pergi sebentar" ia tersenyum canggung kemudian menggiring Jaejoong keluar dari kumpulan manusia berlabel m  
mahal itu.

Ia sempat menoleh pada Yoochun, dan bertanya melalui isyarat dimana kamar yang namja itu maksudkan kemarin.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke sebuah kamar yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kamar-kamar yang lain. Ia membuka pintunya, namun buru-buru menutupnya lagi saat melihat kamar itu di desain untuk pengantin. Lengkap dengan lilin-lilin yang belum dinyalakan, juga kelopak-kelopak mawar bertaburan disana.

Meskipun ia ingin, tapi tidak sekarang. Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena Jaejoong masih menundukan wajahnya dan tidak sempat melihat kamar mengerikan tadi.

Yunho memasuki sebuah kamar dengan asal. Beruntung karena ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur yang normal.

Ia berlutut didepan Jaejoong yang ia dudukan dipinggir ranjang. Mengusap lengan namja kelewat cantik itu dengan lembut.

"Jae... Gwenchana? Ada apa denganmu, hum? Kenapa menangis?" ujarnya lembut.

Jaejoong masih sedikit terisak itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho. Namun beberapa saat hanya diam, ia secara tiba-tiba kembali menangis dengan keras.

Yunho tersentak lalu mengambil duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Memeluknya lembut, dan menenangkannya seperti seorang bayi.

Ia jadi heran, sebenarnya siapa yang pengasuh disini?

Namun ada sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai, saat melihat Jaejoongnya menangis tadi. Ia merasa sedih dan sakit, membuatnya ingin menangis juga.

"Sst... Ulijima, Jae... Aku disini... Jangan menangis, kau membuatku sedih" Suara Yunho menjadi serak tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong menghentikan tangisnya, dan mendongak menatap Yunho dengan wajah basahnya.

Kedua bola mata besar itu menatap mata musang Yunho dalam diam. Membuat Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup melihat mata itu amat dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi?" tanya namja tampan itu mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

Jaejoong berkedip sebelum mengusap bekas-bekas air matanya seperti seorang anak kecil.

"A-apakah karena perkataanku tadi?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ia takut Jaejoong tersungging*eh?! tersinggung maksudnya.

Namja berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho melonggarkan dasinya, yang tiba-tiba terasa mencekik. Rasa takutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"A-aku merasa... Malu" ujar Jaejoong kembali tertunduk.

"Apakah kau merasa malu jika berpasangan denganku?" namja tampan itu menjadi was-was seketika.

"Ani... Aku malu... Eum... Malu, ya malu saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya" baiklah Yunho bingung sekarang.

Jaejoong malu tetapi bilang tidak malu. Namja cantik itu benar-benar membuat author pusing.

"Yun-ah... Kata Junsu, kau eum... Mencintaiku. Apakah itu benar?" Jaejoong tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya lagi saat ini.

Yunho terlonjak. Tiba-tiba merasa gugup sekaligus sedih untuk saat ini. Gugup karena pertanyaan itu. Dan sedih karena Jaejoong malu berpasangan dengannya.

Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Entah kemana perginya Yunho yang tegas itu.

"Yunho... Apa benar?" namja cantik itu melongokkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Yunho.

"Hmm... Iya" Yunho menjawab seakan ia adalah tersangka kejahatan.

Jaejoong menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yunho, menghadapkannya kedepan wajahnya.

"Katakan!" perintah namja cantik itu.

Yunho terdiam. Astaga, jantungnya seakan hendak meledak saat ini juga. Ini adalah pertama kalinya, ia menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain.

"Kim Jaejoong... Aku, mencintaimu" ujarnya sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Sangat... Mencintaimu" Lanjut namja tampan tadi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari kedua mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa sesak di dadanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain saat ini, tapi ia yakin, itu bukan cinta. Rasanya berbeda dengan apa yang dijabarkan Junsu tadi.

"Jika aku menerima perasaanmu... Bisakah kau membuatku jatuh cinta, Jung?"

Yunho merasa pendengarannya kurang bagus untuk saat ini. Atau ternyata, ini hanya mimpi? Mana mungkin Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Eum... Benarkan?

Yunho terlonjak merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menempel pada bibirnya. Ia sadar, ini bukan mimpi. Ia menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong menerimanya, dan Jaejoong menciumnya.

Astaga, ia merasa ingin pingsan sekarang juga. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia sampai-sampai kepalanya terasa sakit.

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya, menunggu pergerakan Jaejoong selanjutnya. Namun, sampai sekarang Jaejoong belum juga menggerakan bibirnya.

Namja cantik itu hanya menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Sebelum melepaskannya setelah cukup lama.

Ia tertunduk malu menatap Yunho.

"Maaf, a-aku... Belum pernah mencium orang sebelumnya" Lirihnya.

Yunho memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Jae... Apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?" tanyanya seperti orang bodoh.

Namja cantik itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, ia meringis sebelum mencubit pipi Yunho keras-keras.

"A-ah, auw! Appo!" Jaejoong terkikik melihat Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya, dengan kedua pipi yang memerah.

"Ini bukan mimpi, tuan Jung" Jaejoong kembali menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yunho, dan memasang ekspressi yang dibuat serius.

"Mungkin aku memang belum jatuh cinta kepadamu saat ini. Namun, aku akan mencobanya" ia tersenyum manis. Membuat Yunho berdebar.

"Terima kasih" lirih namja tampan itu.

Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan eratnya. Ia begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai ia ingin menempelkan Jaejoong pada tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa melihatnya setiap saat.

Jaejoong menempelkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Tertegun mendengar debuman keras dari jantung namja itu. Senyumannya terkembang diwajahnya, benar yang dikatakan Junsu. Yunho mencintainya.

"Yun..." suara Jaejoong terdengar mencicit.

"Hmm?" Yunho masih memeluk erat namja itu, mencium wangi dari kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku... Ti-dak... Bisha... Berna-pash" Yunho tersentak dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan namja berkulit putih itu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup saat Jaejoong memberikan "The Look" padanya.

"Hehe... Mian" sesal Yunho.

Jaejoong mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pertanda tidak masalah. Satu tangannya masih memegangi dadanya, dan napasnya masih tersengal juga.

Ia tidak mengira, Yunho sebegitu teganya memeluknya seakan hendak menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka, yang malah berakibat buruk pada pernapasannya.

Mereka berdua terdiam didalam kecanggungan. Jaejoong yang sibuk mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya pada sisi ranjang, juga Yunho yang sibuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Ja-jae..." Setelah cukup lama terdiam. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya Yunho berhasil mengatakan 3 huruf itu *apaandah -..-"

"Bolehkan aku menciummu?" ujarnya.

"Aku... Tidak benar-benar bisa berciuman, Yunho. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya saat menonton film bersama Changmin, ataupun saat... Dulu" doe eyes milik Jaejoong menghindari tatapan Yunho.

"Changmin? Dulu? Kau pernah berciuman dengan Changmin, Jae?" ujar namja itu histeris.

"Aish... Aku menonton film bersama Changmin. Dan berciuman dengan... Mu" ujarnya malu-malu.

Seketika pipi kedua pasangan ini memerah, mengingat beberapa adegan hangat(?) yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya.

"A-aku... Bisa mengajarimu" Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar dengan cemas.

"Hmm... Baiklah" Jaejoong mengangguk malu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Yunho terdiam. Haruskah ia memanfaatkan keadaan ini?

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya, dan mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong duduk diatas pahanya. Beralasan bahwa dengan cara itu, ia bisa lebih mudah menciumnya.

"Tutup matamu" kata Yunho pelan.

Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan ragu. Ia menginginkan namja ini, tetapi ia juga takut jika Jaejoong membencinnya nanti.

"Ikuti apa yang aku lakukan. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan padaku, Jae" kata Yunho seduktif.

Perlahan ia membawa bibir Jaejoong untuk menempel pada bibirnya, sebelum dengan gerakan yang amat lembut, bibir tebalnya menggesek bibir basah Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar karena kedua benda lembut itu seakan mengalirkan sesuatu pada tubuhnya.

Yunho memagut bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan amat lembut, membiarkan namja itu memperlajari gerakannya. Cukup lama ia hanya memagut bibir bawah dan atas Jaejoong bergantian. Sebelum ia merasakan Jaejoong mulai bergerak. Dengan gerakan yang amat kaku ia menggerakan bibirnya, merasakan bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak sadar, bahwa kedua tangannya bergerak meremas-remas sekitar telinga juga kepala Yunho. Ia hanya merasa begitu malu untuk melakukan ini.

Setelah cukup lama, Yunho menjauhkan kedua wajah mereka. Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong yang memerah dengan tatapan kagum.

"Pelajaran pertama, selesai" Yunho merapikan poni Jaejoong dengan tangannya.

Namja cantik itu terdiam menatap Yunho. Ini adalah perasaan yang selalu muncul saat Yunho menciumnya. Ia merasa menginginkan lebih, dan lebih.

Yunho terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepaskan jas putihnya, dan menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku. Namja cantik itu kemudian berkata.

"Aku siap untuk pelajaran kedua"

.

.

AKU PUNYA 2 PERTANYAAN  
1. Ini mau dibuat Mpreg gak?  
2. NCnya mau chap deket2 atau chap jauh2?

Tolong dijawab ^_^

TBC

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**ajid yunjae, vampireyunjae, JungJaema , ndapaw, Taeripark , YunHolic , Desty Cassie , qyuwithJJ, yoon HyunWoon , Dennis Park , BooJaejoongie is Mine, ayy88fish , wulandarydesy, IJun-chan , KimShippo, aZEEnk, Lady Ze, KimYcha Kyuu, KMsDhae, rara, **  
**irengiovanny, Guest, HISAGIsoul,** **kyu7, Phoenix Emperor NippleJae**,** I was a Dreamer, anara17, MaghT, runashine88 , Jihee46, KJhwang, sparkyumin-08, Jaejung Love , Guest, missy84, L HyeMi, Eternal YunJae , giaoneesan, , hana6002, aoi ao, yoonjaepark, YuyaLoveSungmin, Eternal YunJae, irengiovanny, MaghT, sisuka, 1kiss1blood, KJhwang.**

*ngos2an*

TENGKYU BUAT YANG UDAH MAU BACA  
AKU MENCINTAIMUUU*abaikan


End file.
